hurts love
by viiaRyeosom
Summary: Kebahagiaan itu terwujud, Doanya untuk kesekian kali dikabulkan Tuhan. YeWook fic / genderswitch/ chapter 6 / Ending the story
1. Chapter 1

.

Suasana di dalam kafe cukup ramai, terlihat seorang yeoja sedang mengobrol diselingi tawa dengan temannya, atau lebih tepatnya teman kerjanya.

Pengunjung sedang sepi karna ini sudah terlewat malam, tapi beberapa yeoja yang sedari mengobrol enggan menghentikan kegiatan mereka, dari kejauhan sang bos yang melihat kedua karyawannya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menghampiri mereka.

"Hei, kalian apa tidak lelah. Terlebih kau wookie-ah seperti tenagamu itu tak ada habisnya, selalu tertawa seperti tak pernah ada beban saja, aku jadi iri padamu"ucap sang bos sambil memperhatikan pegawainya yang bertubuh kecil.

"Iya, Wookie selalu bisa membuat suasana yang ceria" timpal seorang yeoja yang merupakan rekan kerja gadis yang dipanggil Wookie tadi sambil memamerkan gyummy smile nya. Yeoja yang hiper aktif, dan jika kedua gadis ini sudah dipertemukan mungkin tak ada yang tahu sampai kapan mereka bisa mengobrol dan bersenda gurau jika saja tak ada yang mengingatkan mereka

"Hahaha, benarkah itu? apa wajah imutku ini mungkin lebih cocok jadi pelawak ya hehe"gadis mungil itu malah tertawa sedimikian kerasnya menanggapi ucapan bos dan rekan kerjanya itu. Tapi sebenarnya di dalam hatinya dia merasa sedih akan tawa yang selalu dibuat-buatnya itu. Di balik itu semua ada kesedihan yang tak diketahui seorangpun.

Dia selalu memendam sedih dan penyesalan itu seorang diri, dia sadar tak ada yang bisa diperbuat olehnya untuk semua keadaan yang sudah terjadi ini. Dia hanya bisa menutupi itu semua dengan tawanya, meskipun dia sedang sedih, marah, menangis, apaun itu dia selalu tertawa di hadapan orang lain. Hingga mungkin tak ada seorangpun yang tahu akan kesedihan yang terus dipendam gadis itu bertahun-tahun.

"Wookie ! Kau benar-benar Kim Ryeowook?" teriakan seseorang di belakang mereka sontak membuat ketiga orang itu menoleh ke asal suara tadi.

Terlihat seorang yeoja yang mengenakan baju kantoran menghampiri ketiga orang yang berada di dalam kafe tersebut, tapi ternyata dia tidak sendiri, terlihat 2 yeoja dan 3 orang namja yang juga mengenakan seragam kantoran ikut masuk menyusul dibalakangnya.

Pegawai yang mempunyai gyummy smile itu langsung menyenggol bahu teman di sebelahnya dan berbisik,

"Nugu?"

Sedangkan yang di tanya hanya mengangkat bahunya sambil terus memperhatikan yeoja yang tadi meneriakki namanya, mengerutkan alisnya mencoba mengingat siapa yeoja itu karna memang tak asing lagi baginya saat pertama kali melihat dan mendengar suara yeoja itu

"Hei ! jangan bilang kau lupa padaku, memory mu pendek sekali eoh?"tukas sang yeoja bergigi kelinci yang sekarang surdah berdiri di hadapan Wookie. Saat itu juga yeoja mungil itu reflek menepuk dahinya

"Aigo Minnie, ini benar benar Lee Sungmin? Wah aku hampir tak mengenalimu tadi, kau berubah" ujar sang yeoja mungil bernama Wookie dan langsung mengamati penampilan gadis yang dipanggilnya Minnie tadi dari ujung kaki sampai kepala, lalu memeluknya erat.

"Jongmal bogoshipo Wookie, kau kemana saja tak pernah ada kabar semenjak lulus SMA ?" yeoja itu segera membalas pelukan temannya dengan tak kalah erat. Pemandangan hangat sedang tercipta di sini dan ternyata sang bos pemilik kafe sudah beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri tadi dan kembali ke ruangannya, dan gadis dengan gyummy smile yang bernama Hyukkie tadi langsung melayani beberapa tamu yang datang tadi.

"Hehe mian aku ganti nomor lupa memberi taumu, kau juga yang pindah rumah tiba-tiba" timpal Wookie dan menarik teman lamanya duduk di salah satu sofa di ruangan itu. Mereka terus mengobrol layaknya reuni, bergantian menceritakan kejadian-kejadian lucu saat di SMA dulu, dengan di selingi tawa tentunya.

"Kau masih tak berubah ya, selalu hobi tertawa seperti itu"komentar Minnie pada teman SMA nya. Yang dikatai seperti itu hanya tertawa lagi

"Sungmin ini tadi dokumen yang ingin kau pinjam" tegur seorang namja kepada yeoja bergigi kelinci itu, sedangkan wookie sendiri sedang sibuk memainkan ponselnya, mengetik pesan singkat untuk kakaknya di rumah bahwa malam ini dia akan pulang lebih larut dari biasanya.

"Hmm.. jongmal gomawo Yesung"

DEGG..

.

.

-Wookie P.O.V—

.

"Hmm.. jongmal gomawo Yesung"

DEGG

Segera kuangkat kepalaku menatap namja yang tadi dipanggil 'Yesung' oleh Minnie, aku berharap itu memang dia, saat kudongakkan kepalaku terlihat seorang namja berkacamata tersenyum kepadaku, lalu aku membalas senyumnya

Bukan, itu bukan dia..

"Waeyo Wookie, gwaechana?" tanya Sungmin yang mungkin tadi melihat ekspresi kecewaku yang bahkan tak pernak kuperlihatkan pada orang lain

"Ani, gwaenchana. Ngomong- ngomong bagaimana kabar Yesung teman kita SMA dulu ya?" tanyaku entah pada siapa dengan mata menerawang ke depan

"Hmm, entahlah sejak dia pindah sekolah kelas 3 SMA sama sekali tak ada yang tahu kabarnya, tapi aku terkadang juga merindukannya, aku senang dulu kita bisa bersama meski hanya sebentar " kata-kata Minnie tadi membuat hatiku sedikit perih, mengingat dulu saat SMA.

Sahabat baikku ini memang sempat berpacaran dengan Yesung meski hanya sebentar, tapi hatiku tetap sangat sakit saat aku mendengar ataupun mengingat hal itu, hal yang membuat dadaku sesak dulu.

"Dulu.."Minnie menatapku tersenyum dan tak melanjutkan omongannya

"Kau juga menyukai Yesung kan?" tanyanya dengan senyum , seperti senyum sedih

Aku langsung gelagapan mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Eh itu..." aku berusaha mengelak memikirkan alasan yang akan ku ucapkan, tapi lidahku malah terasa kelu.

"Aku tahu kok" timpalnya, padahal aku belum sempat menyanggahnya "daridulu aku tahu, hanya saja aku takut dia juga punya perasaan sama sepertimu" tambahnya

DEGG

.

.

.

.

-TBC-

Mohon di review ya, saya author baru disini, mian kalo banyak typo...hehe..kalo ada yang tertarik dengan cerita abal ini akan saya lanjutkan, tapi kalau tidak, yah ga jadi.. mohon riview yaa readers yang baik..jiaahh


	2. Chapter 2

Cast : Kim Ryeowook as yeoja

Kim JongWoon (Yesung) as namja

Lee Sungmin as yeoja

And other member SuJu

Pairing : YeWook, YeMin, HaeWook(?)

Genre : Drama/ Romance/ Fantasy(?)

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Para cast yang ada disini belum ada yang memiliki tentunya.. Tapi sebentar lagi wookie oppa akan memiliki saya #digoreng.. Tapi tetap mereka adalah ciptaan Tuhan YME.

Warning : Genderswitch, Gaje ,Abal,Typo merajalela, cerita bikin pusing - tapi author sarankan untuk tetep membacanya #duakk...

Annyeong.. Saya author baru, mian yang saya publish sebelum ini mungkin memang prolognya#plak, saya sendiri lupa kenapa bisa ngetik cuma sependek itu. Untuk chapt ini dan chapt berikutnya akan sedikit membingungkan. Saya juga tak akan mempertemukan YeWook di kehidupan nyata, tapi saya akan pertemukan di kehidupan lain(?).. yesungdah deh langsung baca aja ya XD

.

...OOOOO...

Seandainya semuanya bisa kembali seperti dulu

Seandainya bisa memperbaiki keadaan ini

Seandainya aku bisa memutar waktu..

Seandainya...

.

**Hurts Love**

Tak..tuk..tak...

Hanya terdengar suara langkah kaki di jalanan menuju stasiun malam ini, mengingat ini sudah pukul 1 dini hari mungkin semua orang masih menyelami alam mimpi mereka. Tapi ada juga beberapa orang yang harus bangun untuk bekerja di malam hari.

Berbeda dengan gadis mungil yang tengah berjalan lunglai menuju stasiun itu, sebenarnya jam kerjanya hanya sampai 11 malam tapi ternyata tertunda beberapa jam, apa karna dia mengobrol dengan teman SMA nya dulu hingga selarut ini. Jawabanya bukan!

Sebenarnya kafe tempat dia bekerja sudah sepi menjelang setengah 11, tapi ada suatu hal yang sulit membuatnya melangkahkan kaki ataupun sekedar untuk berdiri saat itu

"Yah.. anggaplah semua itu sebagai kenangan yang indah"

Kata-kata teman yang sudah tak ditemuinya selama 5 tahun ini terus terngiang dikepala gadis itu.

Kenangan?

Bisakah dia hanya menganggap itu sebuah kenangan?

Bahkan dia pernah berharap suatu hari bisa memperbaiki kenangan itu

Hanya sebuah harapan yang tentu saja takkan mungkin terjadi

Gadis itu terus berjalan perlahan dengan muka menunduk, menyusuri jalanan setapak demi setapak. Ditangannya terdapat selembar foto, dia terus berjalan sambil terus mengamati foto itu. Foto yang pernah diambilnya 6 tahun yang lalu.

Foto seorang namja yang tengah tertawa menikmati musim salju. Foto yang di ambil diam-diam, satu-satunya kenangan dari namja yang pernah mengisi hatinya dan bahkan sampai sekarangpun masih begitu.

Pandangannya tak sedikitpun lepas dari foto itu, hingga bulir-bulir air turun membasahi tangannya. Gadis itu menangis tanpa isakan, hatinya terasa sangat perih. Dia selalu berharap bisa mengobati perih yang kerap kali datang tapi tak pernah bisa.

'Seandainya dulu aku bisa jujur pada perasaanku' batinnya

'Seandainya dulu aku datang di hari kepindahannya, apakah semua keadaan ini akan berubah? Apakah dia bisa di sampingku? Selalu di sampingku saat ini, esok dan seterusnya' tanyanya dalam hati.

"Mana mungkin aku hanya bisa menganggap itu sebuah kenangan, bagiku semua itu adalah kehidupanku, kenangan itu, Dia adalah bagian dari hidupku, hiks.." kini gadis itu berbicara lirih dan tak mampu lagi menahan isak tangisnya

..

Tinnnnn

..

Brruaaaaakkkkkkkkkk

..

.

Seketika tubuh gadis itu terlempar beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri tadi, tubuh itu terbaring rapuh di atas tanah dengan berlumuran darah, sedikit erangan keluar dari mulutnya. Rasa sakit menjalari seluruh tubuhnya, tapi hatinya terasa lebih sakit. Tangannya masih menggenggam erat sebuah foto, mempertahankan barang yang sangat berharga untuknya.

Sayup-sayup terdengar teriakan dari berbagai arah, sampai gadis itu merasa tubuhnya sangat ringan, dan kini semua pandangannya gelap.

.

...OOOOOOOOOO...

.

.

**-WOOKIE P.O.V-**

Kubuka mataku perlahan disambut sinar matahari yang sangat menyilaukan.

Ini dimana?

Bukanya aku tadi tertabrak mobil?

Kenapa aku bisa di kamarku, siapa yang membawaku kesini?

Brrakk..

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarku dibuka dengan kasar, aku melihat seorang yeoja mungil masuk ke kamarku dengan menghentak- hentakkan kakinya. Eh? Yeoja itu?

Rambut pendek sebahu, tubuh mungil, mengenakan seragam sekolah SMA, itu 'aku'

Kenapa?

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Dasar Yesung pabbo, beraninya dia mengataiku pendek di depan guru-guru itu. Ah aku benar benar malu memikirkan hal tadi" ujar'ku' smbil memukul meja belajar sebagai pelampiasan amarah

Segera aku beranjak dari tempat tidur menghiraukan kembaranku yang tadi kupanggil tapi dia tak bisa mendengar suaraku. Ada yang aneh dengan ini semua

Kulihat tanggalan di pojok kamarku

Lho seharusnya ini tahun 2012 tapi kenapa tanggalan ini menunjukkan tahun 2006, masa dimana aku masih kelas 2 SMA. Segerah kupandangi lagi 'aku' yang sedang duduk di meja belajar. Tak ada umpatan-umpatan lagi yang keluar.

Tak ada yang salah di sini, yang salah adalah aku yang tiba-tiba ada di jaman ini.

"Wookie kau sudah pulang? Berapa kali kukatakan, jangan lempar sepatumu sembarangan setelah pulang sekolah" terdengar teriakan eonni ku dari ruang tengah

Segera aku keluar kamar dan menuju ruang tengah, disana terlihat Teukie eonni 6 tahun yang lalu, dia sedang sibuk di depan laptopnya, iya juga, di saat ini dia masih seorang mahasiswa .

'Eonni..eonni! eonni bisa mendengar suaraku kan' berkali kali ku panggil eonni ku ini tapi tak ada sahutan, melirik pun tidak.

Kusentuh pundak eonni ku, tapi sentuhanku malah menembus bahunya

Putus asa, berkali kupanggil dia tak bisa mendengarku, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk kembali ke kamarku. Kulihat diriku yang kini tertidur damai di kasur.

Kenapa aku bisa berada di jaman ini, apa Tuhan ingin memberi kesempatan padaku untuk mengubah sesuatu di masa SMA ini?

.

...OOOOOOOO...

Kini aku ikut ke sekolah mengikuti 'aku' enam tahun yang lalu.. sangat menyenangkan rasanya bisa melihat kembali suasana-suasana SMA. Kuliha Minnie dan 'aku' masih sibuk mengobrol di sepanjang koridor membicarakan sesuatu yang akan jadi bahan ulangan hari ini tentunya. Saat masih menikmati suasana sekolah pandanganklu tertuju pada seorang namja bermata sipit yang kini berjalan kearahku

'Yesung'

Aduh dia benar-benar yesung. Aku tak menyangka akan secepat ini bertemu dengannya. Aduh apa yang harus aku lakukan, kenapa dadaku berdetak sangat cepat, sekarang dia berjalan ke arah ku. Aduh, bagaimana ini?

Aku menutup mataku dengan jantungku yang masih tak mau berhenti berdebar, saat kubuka mataku ternyata yesung sudah berjalan melewatiku

Ahh

Pabboya Kim Ryeowook, kenapa aku bisa lupa karna memang tak ada seorangpun yang bisa melihatku sekarang

Kurutukki diriku sendiri yang tadi malah gugup saat melihat Yesung yang 6 tahun lalu.

"Hei apaan kau, jangan sembarangan menarik rambutku dong, dasar namja aneh" suara cempreng yang membahana mulai terdengar sepanjang koridor, kulihat 'aku' mengomeli Yesung yang sembarangan saja menarik rambutku dari belakang, sedangkan yesung hanya cengengesan, mempuat tampang bodohnya terlihat tampan(?)

"Siapa suruh kau menghalangi jalan, sudah sana minggir yeoja pendek" tukas Yesung semBari menepuk kepala'ku'

"Ish menyebalkan" gerutu'ku' yang benci di perlakukan seperti anak kecil

Sedangkan Minnie hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuanku'ku' lalu segera menyeretku ke kelas.

**-WOOKIE P.O.V END-**

.

.

**-AUTHOR P.O.V-**

KRIINGG...

Bel tanda pulang telah bergema di seluruh sekolah SMA Highschool

Seluruh siswa berhamburan keluar dari kelas-kelas mereka begitu juga dengan ke 2 yeoja yang menduduki kelas 2 SMA itu, mereka kini tengah pulang bersama. Selain satu tempat duduk di kelas rumah mereka juga tak barjarak terlalu jauh, hanya 2 blok menyebabkan mereka selalu pulang sekolah bersama, dan menambah keakraban satu sama lain tentunya.

"Wookie, natal tahun ini apa rencanamu?"tanya yeoja cantik bergigi kelinci

"Emm.. entahlah aku belum punya rencana, yah mungkin cuma akan pergi ke gereja bersama Teuki eonni" jawab Wookie, dia memang selalu menghabiskan hari natal bersama kakak tercinta, karna eomma dan appa nya bekerja di luar negeri sejak 2 tahun yang lalU.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan natal bersama tahun ini, mengundang semua teman sekelas, kebetulan villa pamanku sedang kosong, eotoke?" tawar Sungmin pada Wookie

"Wah.. itu pasti akan seru, kita bisa adakan acara tukar kado nanti, aku setuju minnie" Wookie menjawab dengan tak kalah semangat. Senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah imutnya.

"Baiklah, besok kita bicarakan dengan teman yang lain, aku harap Yesung juga bisa ikut"

"Eh, Yesung?" tanya Wookie

"Wookie, tak apa kan kalau Yesung ikut, meskipun kau tak pernah bisa akur dengannya tetapi dia teman sekelas kita juga kan? Kalau ada dia pasti lebih seru" timpal Minnie

Dalam hati Wookie sendiri merasa senang jika seandainya Yesung bisa ikut, dia jadi tak sabar menantikan natal tiba

"Iya pasti jauh lebih seru jika ada anak itu, aku tak keberatan kok" Wookie menjawab dengan sangat bersemangat.

.

**-AUTHOR P.O.V END-**

.

.

.

...OOOOOOOOOOO...

**-WOOKIE P.O.V—**

**.**

Kuamati 'sosokku' yang tersenyum lebar di depan meja belajar, mengambil tanggalan di pojok meja lalu melingkari angka 25

Ah iyaa

Tanggal 25 akan ada pesta natal bersama teman sekelas

Kulihat 'aku' membuka laci meja belajar dan mengambil selembar foto dari selipan buku di atasnya, memandang foto itu sambil tersenyum

Iya, itu adalah foto yesung yang kuambil diam-diam saat ada tambahan pelajaran musim semi lalu, hanya satu foto. Itupun ku ambil juga tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain, minnie pun juga tak pernah tau perasaanku pada yesung.

'Harusnya kau jangan terlalu berharap pada Yesung' kataku lirih

**-WOOKIE P.O.V END-**

.

.

**-AUTHOR P.O.V-**

"Wookie aku minta bekalnya dong, aku benar-benar lapar, rasanya seperti akan mati saja" Ujar namja berkepala besar sambil mencomot kue di kotak bekal yeoja yang di panggil Wookie, dengan seenak jidat mengambil beberapa kue tanpa seizin sang pemilik

" Yak! Yesung apa yang kau lakukan, sudah jangan makan lagi" protes Wookie menyingkirkan tangan mungil Yesung yang bertengger di kotak bekalnya, lalu berusaha menutup bekalnya.

"Hei, kau pelit sekali, ayolah aku lapar, kau nanti juga bisa membuatnya lagi di kelas memasak" Yesung malah merengek sekarang, berusaha membuka bekal Wookie yang di pegang erat oleh sang empunya.

Akhirnya terjadilah acara tarik menarik itu.

Pluk..

Tutup bekal itu tebuka dengan posisi bekal yang miring karna di perebutkan namja dan yeoja ini, alhasil semua kue tumpah di atas meja.

"Lihat apa yang kau perbuat, bekalku jadi berantakan" gerutu Wookie yang langsung memunguti satu persatu kue dan menatanya kembali di tempat bekalnya.

"Salah siapa tak mau berbagi bekal, karna aku sedang baik hati aku bantu pungutin kuenya deh" timpal Yesung tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun, membuat yeoja di depannya tambah sebal

"Yak..yak..berhenti aku bisa membereskannya sendiri" Wookie berteriak keras dengan suara cemprengnya membuat semua penghuni kelas menoleh padanya.

Siapa juga yang tak marah, setiap kue yang dipungut Yesung bukannya di kembalikan di kotak bekal, malah dimasukkan ke mulutnya. Dan dia melakukan itu tanpa rasa sungkan sama sekali.

"Ehmm, Yesung, kalau kau mau makanlah bekalku ini, kebetulan aku sudah kenyang" kini manis yang kerap dipanggil Minnie itu menghampiri ke dua orang yeng tengah berseteru sambil menyodorkan sebuah bekal ke arah Yesung, terlihat mukanya memerah.

"Wahh, benarkah boleh? kau baik sekali Sungmin, tidak pelit seperti dia" timpal Yesung sambil melirik tajam ke arah Wookie lalu segera mengambil kotak bekal yang ditawari Sungmin tadi.

Sedangkan Wookie hanya mendengus menanggapinya. Lalu tatapannya berubah jadi sendu melihat yesung yang memakan bekal buatan sahabatnya dengan sangat lahap

Padahal Wookie sangat senang jika Yesung bisa memakan masakannya, tapi apa yang dia katakan dengan mulutnya selalu berlainan dengan kata hatinya.

Sebenarnya dia juga sangat ingin Yesung yang hanya akan tersenyum padanya, bukan pada yeoja lain sekalipun itu sahabatnya sendiri, egois mungkin.. tapi bukankah setiap gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta selalu menginginkan hal itu.

Wajah sedihnya hanya terlihat sebentar lalu dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju depan papan tulis.

"Teman-teman, adakah yang mau ikut acara natal kelas nanti, Minnie punya tempat yang menyenangkan untuk natal tahun ini, rencananya di sebuah puncak milik paman minnie"suar tenor Wookie yang membahana membuat kelas yang tadi ribut jadi hening, mereka sedang mencerna kata-kata yang barusan di ucapkan yeoja imut itu

"Wah..boleh juga pasti seru" sahut seorang namja bertubuh timbun yang duduk di bangku belakang

"Iya, aku juga akan ikut" timpal yeoja yang duduk di samping namja tadi

Dan kini sudah terdenar sahutan-sahutan yang lain pula di seluruh penjuru kelas, wookie tersenyum lebar melihat antusiasme temannya.

"Benarkah itu Minnie, kalo gitu aku juga akan ikut. Ternyata selain manis kau juga baik hati" yesung berbicara dengan yeoja di depannya sambil terus mengunyah makanan.

Wookie yang mendengarnya hanya mencibir pelan, tapi tak bisa terdengar oleh ke 2 orang itu "cih, sejak kapan namja aneh itu jadi hobi merayu? Kalau padaku saja jangankan tak pernah berkata-kata manis seperti itu"

Wookie terus memandang 2 orang itu dengan bibir yang di poutkan sambil terus menggerutu "Padahal aku kan juga imut & cantik,baik hati pula walau kadang-kadang sih. Apa dia tak bisa melihatnya eoh?" narsisnya sambil menunjuk diri sendiri.

.

.

.

...OOOOOOOOOOOOO...

"Aigo, aku lupa sketsa-sketsaku" ujar seorang yeoja sambil terus menerus menepuk jidat mungilnya

"Waeyo Wookie?" tanya yeoja bergigi kelinci yang sedang jalan bersamanya. Mereka berdua sedang berjalan pulang

"Mian Minnie, spertinya aku harus mengambil sketsaku yang masih tertinggal di laci, padahal besok adalah pelajaran han seonsaenim dan sketsaku itu belum selesai" Wookie berbicara pada teman baiknya sembari menangkupkan tangannya meminta maaf

"Ah ne, apa perlu kuantar?"tawar Minnie

"Ani, lagipula rumahmu sudah dekat, aku akan mengambilnya sendiri" ujar Wookie seraya berjalan menjauh sambil melambaikan tangan pada sahabatnya itu.

"Hati-hati Wookie-ah" Minnie meneriakki temannya yang sudah berlari meninggalkannya, sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kebiasaan pelupa sahabatnya.

...

.

TAP..TAP..TAP

Buru-buru Wookie mengambil sketsanya dalam kelas karna memang sekolah sudah sepi saat ini, mungkin masih ada beberapa siswa yang mengikuti klub. Setelah selesai segera dia beranjak untuk pulang tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melewati taman belakang sekolahnya. Berusaha memicingkan matanya karena pandangannya terhalang cahaya sore yang sudah menyusup kali ini.

Sekarang dia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sosok yang tengah terduduk di bawah pohon momiji tua itu, di ikuti bergugurnya daun-daun pohon itu memberikan suasana damai di sekitarnya.

Seorang namja dengan kulit putih dan kepala besar tengah memejamkan matanya menikmati angin yang berhembus sejuk sore itu, menikmati hamparan daun yang berjatuhan menimpa dirinya. Nafasnya berhembus teratur seperti sedang tidur.

Wookie terus berjalan mendekat hingga sampai di samping namja itu, berjongkok memandangi wajah teduh sang namja yang tengah terpejam.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" suara berat itu membuat gadis di hadapanya terlonjak, tak menyangka akan tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan sang namja. Wajah Wookie sudah terlihat pias sekarang, mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya agar namja itu tak melihat rona merah yang kini menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ah, a.. ani. Harusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa kau masih ada di sini" Wookie mencoba bersikap tenang dan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Namja yang bernama Yesung itu hanya memejamkan matanya cukup lama dan mengambil nafas panjang, wajahnya terlihat begitu tampan saat ini mebuat jantung yeoja di depanya semakin berdetak hebat.

"Aku sedang membuat kenangan tentang tempat ini, walau kita diberi 1000 hari oleh Tuhan di masa SMA namun jika kita tak bisa menggunakannya dengan baik hanya penyesalanlah yang akan datang dan aku berusaha menggunakan hari-hari ini dengan baik" ujarnya sabil tersenyum yang lagi-lagi senyumnya terasa seperti menyejukkan hati yeoja di depannya.

"Hahaha.. wajahmu terlihat lucu sekali jika serius seperti itu…haha, sungguh tak cocok dengan image mu yang aneh itu" Wookie terus menertawakan yesung sambil terus memegangi perutnya. Sebenarnya gadis itu tak ingin tertawa tapi dia tidak tau harus bersikap seperti apa dihadapan namja didepannya, munafik mungkin. Karna setiap kali bertemu dengan Yesung mereka hanya akan saling bertengkar dan mengejek, bukan seperti suasana yang serius begini.

Yesung hanya memandang jengkel pada Wookie yang terus menertawakannya lalu bangun dari duduknya. Yesung meraih tangan kanan Wookie, menggenggam pergelangan tangan gadis itu dengan erat. Wookie yang diperlakukan seperti itu langsung menghentikan tawanya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, apakah semua hal selalu kau anggap lucu? Kau tak bisa menghargai ucapan orang lain? Tertawalah sampai kau merasa puas dengan tawa mu itu"

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu Yesung menghempaskan tangan Wookie lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan gadis itu. Nada kemarahan sangat kentara di setiap kata-kata yang dia ucapkan pada gadis itu.

Wookie hanya memandang sendu punggung Yesung yang mulai menjauh, lalu tersenyum

"Kau benar, aku memang tak pernah bisa menghargai ucapan orang lain, mianhae"lirihnya.

**.**

**-AUTHOR P.O.V END—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

...OOOOOOOOOO...

**-WOOKIE P.O.V—**

**.**

Suasana malam ini benar-benar dingin sepertinya, tapi meskipun begitu aku juga tak bisa merasakannya. Di sini aku hanya seorang roh yang mampir di kehidupan 6 tahun silam. Kutatap sosok'ku' dengan seorang namja yang merupakan temanku dari kecil itu, mereka tengah merapatkan jaket masing-masing.

"Hae, kenapa kita harus ke sini? Hari ini dingin sekali" tanya'ku' pada namja di depanku yang bernama Donghae.

Donghae itu memang sahabatku dari kecil, aku sudah menganggapnya saudara sendiri. Lagipula kita juga bersekolah di tempat yang sama hanya bedanya dia adalah sunbaeku, setahun lebih tua dariku, jadi memang jarang kita bertemu di sekolah apalagi saat kelas 3 dia sibuk mengahdapi ujian akhir. Tapi aku tak pernah memanggilnya oppa, ini sudah kebiasaan.

"Wookie, saranghae.." Donghae menatap'ku' sambil tersenyum, setelah diam beberapa lama hanya kata itu yang dia ucapkan .

Ya. Hari ini memang saat Donghae mengucapkan perasaannya padaku, aku sendiri tak menyangka dia mempunyai perasaan lebih. Tapi di 6 tahun mendatang donghae adalah tunanganku, dikarenakan appa dan umma menjodohkanku dengannya, aku memang menyayanginya tapi perasaan itu tak lebih dari seorang sahabat sampai sekarangpun juga begitu.

"Hae, apa yang kau katakan tadi..haha kau pasti bercanda" 'aku' menanggapi pertanyaan Donghae dengan tawa yang sangat sumbang. Kuakui aku memang sangat terkejut saat itu.

"Ani Wookie, aku mencintaimu, menyayangimu dari dulu. Fikiranku tak pernah bisa konsen saat akhir-akhir ini karenamu, apa kau bisa membalas perasaanku?" Donghae bertanya pada'ku' dengan tatapan sedihnya, karna mungkin dia tau sebenarnya aku tak ingin menginginkan keadaan ini.

"Mian, mianhae" aku hanya bisa diam melihat 'aku' yang berlari meninggalkan Donghae. Saat itu memang tak ada hal lain yang bisa kulakukan selain berlari dan menjauh darinya. Aku memang benar-benar jadi gadis yang jahat saat itu.

Harusnya dulu aku bisa mengerti perasaannya, padahal dia selalu baik padaku, setidaknya aku bisa membantu dia untuk bisa menyelesaikan ujian akhirnya, bukankah dia tadi bilang tak bisa konsen karena terus memikirkanku..

tapi hanya 1 namja yang mengisi otak dan hatiku saat itu, aku memikirkan bagaimana jika aku menerima perasaan donghae, apa tanggapannya nanti. Apakah dia akan merasa sakit? Sekarang aku sadar itu hanya pemikiran yang bodoh

Yesung...

.

.

.

**T.B.C**

.

.

Haha.. ni fic pasti membingungkan jadi akan saya beri penjelasan dikit

Disini jika Wookie p.o.v ini artinya wookie asli yang menjelaskan kehidupan yang dilihatnya/yang pernah di alaminya di tahun tempatnya nyasar itu

Selain Wookie yang p.o.v itu berarti author yang menceritakan kejadian di tahun 2006 itu, tanpa mengindahkan wookie yang sebenarnya

Hehe..mian kalau membingungkan dan membosankan, tapi tetap saya mengharapkan riview readers sekalian, kalau banyak yang riview jadi semangat lanjutinnya, tapi saya juga ga terlalu berharap sih

Riviewnya ya bagi yang baca, kritik dan saran juga akan diterima dengan senang hati


	3. Chapter 3

Cast : Kim Ryeowook as yeoja

Kim JongWoon (Yesung) as namja

Lee Sungmin as yeoja

And other member SuJu

Pairing : YeWook, YeMin, HaeWook(?)

Genre : Drama/ Romance/ Fantasy(?)

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Para cast yang ada disini belum ada yang memiliki tentunya.. Tapi sebentar lagi wookie oppa akan memiliki saya #digoreng.. Tapi tetap mereka adalah ciptaan Tuhan YME.

Warning : Genderswitch, Gaje ,Abal,Typo merajalela, cerita bikin pusing - tapi author sarankan untuk tetep membacanya #duakk...

.

Annyeong, saya kembali bawa chap 3, gomawo buat yang nyempetin review chapt sebelumnya*tebarpermen.. Mungkin chapt ini sangat membosankan, maklum author amatiran. Yaudah deh langsung aja

Happy reading ^^

.

.

.

.

Saat hari-hari yang kujalani selama ini, aku selalu berharap

Tiap aku membuka mata yang kulihat adalah wajahmu

Menggenggam sesuatu yaitu tanganmu

Merasakan perasaan yang tak lain adalah cintaku padamu

.

.

**Hurts Love**

**.**

"Sekarang kita mulai saja, carilah objek bagus di sekitar sini, usahakan untuk menggambarkan objek itu terlihat hidup nanti" terang seorang namja paruh baya pada anak didiknya, baru kali ini dia menyuruh murid-muridnya untuk pelajaran di luar kelas, melihat sentuhan yang diberikan alam.

Para siswa yang mendengar instruksi itu langsung menyebar mencari tempat yang bagus untuk inspirasi mereka, objek-objek di sekitar terlihat sangat indah di musim gugur itu.

"Hei, tunggu ada apa di pipimu itu" tegur salah seorang namja sembari menarik tangan yeoja yang akan beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu. Dia memandang lekat-lekat dan dengan jari menunjuk kearah pipi sang yeoja.

"Hah? Ada apa dengan pipiku?" panik sang yeoja sembari menangkupkan kedua tangan di pipi mungilnya , kini wajahnya memerah karena sang namja dihadapannya yang memandang dengan jarak yang tak bisa dibilang dekat itu.

"Itu-itu yang disitu" namja itu terus menunjuk pipi kanan yeoja tadi.

"Mana? apa sudah hilang?" tanya sang yeoja sampil mengusap-usap pipi kanannya.

Sang namja hanya memandang yeoja di depannya dengan senyum evil, seperdetik kemudian dia tertawa sambil menuju- nunjuk wajah yeoja itu.

"Haha.. wajahmu aneh sekali saat panik tadi, benar-benar lucu" tukas sang namja dengan mata sipit itu. Yeoja mungil yang dikatai begitu hanya cemberut lalu meninggalkan sang namja yang masih setia dengan tawanya

"Ish, menyebalkan" gerutunya

.

Terlihat seorang yeoja manis yang sangat aegyo sedang mengamati sahabatnya itu dari jauh, tersirat pandangan tak suka dari bola matanya. Lalu dia mulai menghampiri sahabatnya itu dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya berbeda sekali dengan ekspresi awalnya tadi, dia mencubit pipi mungil sahabatnya.

"Sudah jangan cemberut terus, kita mencari tempat yang teduh di daerah sana saja wookie" ujarnya lalu menarik tangan sahabatnya itu dan menempatkan diri dengan posisi duduk di bawah pohon besar.

.

Gadis bernama Wookie itu terus memandang ke arah seberang, tempat dimana ada beberapa namja yang sedang tertawa. Pandangannya lekat tertuju pada seorang namja berkepala besar yang memiliki senyum sangat menawan itu. Perlahan senyum di wajahnya berkembang seiring dengan melihat namja itu tertawa lepas diseberang sana.

Dia bahkan lupa kalau saat ini adalah pelajaran kesenian. Dan dia sama sekali belum membuat sketsa yang dari tadi ada dipangkuannya.

"Yesung itu tampan ya" suara yeoja di sampingnya langsung membuat Wookie menoleh dan memandang sahabat baiknya, yeoja itu tersenyum dengan rona merah dipipinya juga pandangan yang tertuju pada objek yang sedari tadi diamati Wookie.

"Wae Minnie? apa aku tak salah dengar. Dia itu apanya yang tampan?" bantah Wookie menggunakan kata-kata yang berlainan dengan hatinya.

Bukankah setiap malam dia selalu memandangi foto Yesung tanpa bosan tapi tentu saja tak ada yang tau tentang hal itu selain dirinya sendiri.

"Sepertinya aku menyukai Yesung, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Minnie dengan senyum yang terus berkembang

.

.

.

**WOOKIE P.O.V**

.

"Sepertinya aku menyukai Yesung, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Minnie pada'ku' dengan senyum yang terus mengembang dibibirnya.

Sedangkan 'aku' hanya memandang Minnie dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Perasaan sakit itu kembali menjalari diriku saat ini, melihat kejadian ini lagi mau tak mau membuat air mataku mengalir.

Kulihat 'aku' yang setengah tak percaya akan hal yang dikatakan Minnie.

"Haha.. kau jangan menipuku, apa tak ada namja lain yang lebih bagus? Kau pasti bercanda kan? haha" hanya tertawa yang bisa 'aku' lakukan saat itu sedangkan dalam hati aku berharap pendengaranku sedang bermasalah saat itu.

Minnie hanya tersenyum melihatku, biasanya saat ku ajak tertawa minnie juga akan selalu menanggapinya dengan tawa juga.

"Maukah kau membantuku Wookie?" kata Sungmin dengan wajah serius, sementara 'aku' hanya memandang Sungmin heran

"Kumohon, bantu aku menyampaikan perasaanku pada Yesung" lanjut Minnie dengan tatapan memohonnya. 'aku' hanya terdiam mendengar hal yang Minnie ucapkan.

Sahabatku memintaku menyampaikan perasaannya pada seorang namja yang juga kusukai, 'aku' harap saat itu adalah sebuah mimpi.

Tapi kenyataanya itu bukan mimpi, hal yang kufikirkan saat itu adalah mana mungkin aku menolak permintaan sahabat baikku, tapi di satu sisi aku akan merasa sakit jika melakukannya. Aku benar-benar bingung saat itu.

Karna tak mendengar jawaban dari'ku' Minnie meraih tangan kanan'ku' yang saat itu sedang erat menggenggam pensil yang sedari tadi tak digunakan.

"Kau mau membantuku kan wookie, aku malu kalau harus mengatakannya langsung" kembali Minnie memohon padaku. Melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuat dada'ku' makin sesak saat itu.

Air mataku mengalir perlahan menyusuri kedua pipiku, meski aku hanya roh sekarang, tapi kenapa perasaan sakit ini masih bisa kurasakan. Apa yang bisa ku perbuat sekarang?

"Wookie, kenapa tak menjawab? Apa kau marah padaku?" tanya Minnie sambil menggoncang bahu'ku'

...

'Kumohon, jangan'

Lirihku pada 'aku' yang sekarang menghadap Minnie dengan wajah menunduk.

'Tolaklah permintaanya, kumohon' jeritku

'Jangan munafik kali ini, jangan terima permintaannya, hiks.. hiks'

Sekeras apapun aku berteriak 'dia' tak mendengarkannya.

...

Seperdetik kemudian 'aku' mendongakkan kepalaku menatap minnie dengan senyum terkembang.

"Haha.. kau tertipu, mana mungkin aku merah pada sahabatku ini. Pasti aku akan membantumu, meskipun seleramu terhadap namja sedikit aneh" ucap'ku' yang lagi-lagi hanya tertawa. Sungmin terus tersenyum lebar melihat respon'ku' yang mencubit pipinya lalu memeluk'ku' erat.

'Kau sukses membohongi perasaanmu sendiri Kim Ryeowook' teriakku

Air mataku benar-benar mengalir deras sekarang

Apa yang bisa aku ubah dari masa laluku ini?

Tak ada

Tak ada yang bisa kurubah sedikitpun

Tak ada yang bisa aku rubah dari ini semua

kenapa?

Dari awal harusnya jangan terlalu berharap

.

**WOOKIE P.O.V END**

.

.

.

...ooooooooooooo...

**AUTHOR P.O.V**

**.**

"Wookie, sedang apa? Kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya seorang yeoja yang tengah memasukki kamar yeodongsaengnya. Adiknya itu tengah menata rambut sebahunya didepan kaca, disertai senyuman yang dari tadi menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau mau pergi ke mana dengan Hae?" tanya sang kakak lagi karna pertanyaan pertamanya tak kunjung dijawab sang adik.

Gadis bernama Wookie langsung menoleh mendengar nama sahabat kecilnya disebut-sebut. Menatap eonni nya dengan penuh tanya.

"Hae? Memang siapa yang mau pergi dengannya? " jawaban Wookie membuat sang kakak memandang balik padanya dengan wajah bertanya. Wookie kembali berbalik memandang kaca merapikan rambutnya.

"Lalu kenapa berpenampilan seperti itu, Hae sudah menunggu dibawah. Kufikir kau akan pergi dengannya" tukas sang eonni yang sekarang duduk di tepi ranjang adiknya.

"Kenapa Hae bisa disini? Teuki eonni kumohon bilang saja padanya aku akan pergi" sahut wookie yang kini ikut duduk di tepi ranjang di samping sang kakak dengan tatapan memohon. Sedangkan gadis yang dipanggil teuki semakin mengerutkan keningnya..

"Yak.. kenapa kau menyuruhku, kau kan tinggal turun dan bilang langsung padanya. Repot sekali" tolak gadis benama Leeteuk itu. Meskipun menyandar gelar angel, kakak Wookie ini memang sedikit galak dan cerewet.

Wookie hanya cemberut memandang kakaknya, lalu kembali memandang kakanya dengan tangan ditangkupkan didepan dada, posisi memohon yang dibuat seimut mungkin.

"Aku kan jarang meminta sesuatu padamu eonni. Kali ini saja ya, please?" rengeknya.

Yang ditatap seperti itu hanya menghela nafas panjang lalu memandang sang adik dengan wajah teduh. Dia sedikit heran karna tak biasanya Wookie bersiakap seperti ini. Tak mau menemui donghae? Padahal mereka selalu akur. Keluarganya dan keluarga donghae sudah sangat dekat, dan dia juga menganggap Donghae sebagai adiknya sendiri. Tapi sikap Wookie sedikit aneh kali ini.

Teukie mulai mengusap rambut bagian belakang adiknya perlahan.

"Memang kau ada masalah apa dengan hae sampai tak mau menemuinya?" Teuki bertanya lembut pada sang adik yang kini hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah di hatinya.

"Apa dia membuat adik kesayanganku ini marah?" lanjut Teuki yang tak mendapat respon Wookie.

Wookie beranjak dari duduknya dan segera menyambar tasnya di meja belajar tak menghiraukan pertanyaan eonni nya.

"Gwaenchana, aku tak ada masalah apa-apa dengan Hae. Hanya aku malas saja menemuinya" jawab Wookie kemudiaN mencium pipi kanan eonni nya lalu tersenyum.

"Aku akan pergi sebentar dengan Minnie, mau membeli kado untuk acara natal nanti. Tolong eonni katakan pada hae ya?" lanjutnya lalu pergi meninggalkan eonninya yang sedang keheranan di kamar.

Wookie menuruni tangga rumahnya sambil terus tersenyum, namun senyum itu memudar melihat sosok namja yang sedang duduk di ruang tamunya itu. Rasa bersalah kembali melingkupi hatinya, tapi dia tak bisa bertemu dengan hae dalam waktu dekat ini, mengingat apa yang dikatakan Donghae 2 hari yang lalu. Dia tak tau harus bersikap bagaimana pada teman kecilnya itu.

Wookie terus berjalan melewati ruang tamunya menuju pintu rumahnya yang terbuka lebar itu. Tak dihiraukannya tatapan yang sarat dengan kesedihan milik namja tampan yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu rumahnya itu. Jangankan menoleh, melirik sedikitpun tidak

"Mianhe Hae" lirihnya saat meninggalkan rumahnya

.

.

"Wookie kau pilih yang mana" tanya Minnie sambil melihat sekeliling toko, dia bingung memilih barang yang akan dijadikan kado natal nanti.

"Sepertinya aku beli yang ini saja" Wookie menunjukkan sebuah hiasan ornamen dengan nuansa natal. Setidaknya itu tak jelek untuk dijadikan kado nanti

"Kalau begitu aku ini aja deh" Minnie mengambil sebuah frame photo di atas etalase dan menunjukkannya pada Wookie. Frame yang cantik berbentuk pohon natal dengan sign-sign love yang mengelilingi.

"Kira-kira Yesung membeli kado apa ya?" tanya Minnie sambil menerawang melihat keadaan luar toko yang sudah menjelang malam itu. Dia membayangkan sesuatu sambil tersenyum manis.

Kedua yeoja ini sekarang sedang menikmati coklat panas yang juga disediakan di toko itu untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka, karna memang akhir-akhir ini cuaca sangat dingin

Wookie hanya tersenyum mendengar hal yang diucapkan sahabatnya sambil terus merapatkan jaket dan mendekap erat barang yang dibelinya tadi, sepertinya dia benar-benar kedinginan saat ini.

Yang difikirkan gadis mungil itu juga tak jauh berbeda dengan sahabat yang duduk didepannya. Membayangkan namja itu membuat wajahnya sedikit memerah. Dia berharap saat acara natal nanti bisa mendapatkan kado dari yesung, dia hanya bisa berharap. Harapan bodoh yang mungkin akan dia sesali.

.

.

.

.

...OOOOOOOOOO...

.

"Yang lain sudah datang semua kan? tempat ini memang bagus untuk acara natal minnie-ah" tukas seorang yeoja diantara yeoja-yeoja yang tengah ngerumpi di pojok ruangan.

Mengamati setiap sudut ruangan yang kini dipenuhi hiasan nuansa natal, musik yang mengalun perlahan menambah suasana begitu menambah kehangatan yang tengah diciptakan, sedangkan keadaan di luar ruangan itu tengah turun salju meski tidak begitu deras malam ini

" Aku harap aku bisa mendapatkan hadiah punya Siwon nanti" ucap sang yeoja yang notabenya seorang ketua kelas itu pada teman-temannya. gadis bernama Kibum itu tersenyum menerawang membayangkan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi nanti

"Kalau aku ingin hadiah punya Hankyung" celetuk yeoja cantik lainnya dengan penuh semangat yang diketahui bernama Heenim.

"Kalau kau Minnie, kau ingin hadiah punya siapa?" tanya ketua kelas sambil menyenggol bahu Minnie pelan.

Yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya menunduk malu-malu

"Aku ingin kado dari Yesung" lirih Minnie sambil mendekap erat kado berwarna silvernya

Wookie yang mendengarnya hanya ikut tersenyum seperti teman-temannya sekarang. Padahal dia juga sangat berharap hadiah dari Yesung nanti yang akan berhenti di tangannya nanti.

"Ah tak usah malu-malu seperti itu Minnie. Kalau kulihat kau dengan Yesung itu sangat cocok. Kau kan pendiam dan Yesung sangat cerewet, jadi kalian bisa saling mengimbangi" celetuk ketua kelas bermarga Kim itu sambil menepuk pelan pundak Sungmin. Terlihat rona kebahagiaan di wajah Sungmin saat mendengarnya.

Wookie masih setia dengan senyumannya, ada rasa perih di hatinya mendengar pendapat temannya. Jika dia dan Yesung yang tak pernah akur itu apa mereka cocok? Apa bisa saling mengimbangi seperti yang dikatakan Kibum tadi? Itulah hal yang dipikirkan yeoja imut ini.

"Kalau Wookie bagaimana?" sekarang Sungmin yang bertanya pada wookie yang duduk disampingnya, yang ditanya mendadak seperti itu agak gelagapan karna sedari tadi sedang melamun. Wookie hanya cengengesan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Wah, kalau Wookie sih kita semua sudah tau, tapi sayang Donghae sunbae tak ikut acara ini" timpal Heenim yang notabenya ratu gosip di kelasnya itu.

Gadis bernama Heenim itu memang sering menggoda Wookie dan Donghae, jika seandainya mereka tak sengaja bertemu atau saat Donghae melewati kelasnya dan Wookie.

Bahkan teman sekelas Wookie pun sudah mengenal Donghae, karna memang mereka sangat akrab. Dulu Donghae sangat sering mengunjungi kelas Wookie, dan itu juga sempat membuat semua teman sekelas Wookie heboh karna perhatian namja tampan yang berlebihan itu pada Wookie. Wookie sendiri tak menghiraukan hal itu apalagi anggapan teman-temannya tentang hubungannya dan Donghae. Keakraban mereka tetap berlanjut, tapi mungkin tidak untuk akhir-akhir ini

"Ah.. ani. Hae itu hanya teman kecilku kok" bantah Wookie menanggapi sindiran temannya itu, dia selalu merasa tak enak dengan keadaan dipojokkan seperti ini.

"Jelaslah, Donghae mana mungkin suka pada gadis sepertimu" suara namja yang menginterupsi pembicaraan dari belakangmembuat gadis-gadis ini menoleh ke satu arah.

"Bahkan membungkus kado saja lkau tak bisa, lihat! Jelek sekali!" namja itu merebut kado yang ada di tangan wookie dan membolak-balikkan kado itu di depan matanya dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Hei, apa maksud ucapanmu. Kembalikan!" bentak Wookie lalu menghampiri namja itu berusaha mengambil alih kadonya tadi.

"Ambil sendiri kalau bisa" namja itu malah memainkan kado di tangannya, mengangkat kado itu tinggi-tinggi membuat yeoja dibawahnya sulit merebut kado itu

"Ish, kembalikan Yesung pabbo!" Wookie tak menyerah untuk mendapatkan kembali kadonya, terus menarik-narik baju namja itu sambil melompat-lompat berusaha untuk menggapai.

"Haha..kapan kau akan tumbuh tinggi?" ejek namja bernama Yesung seraya menjauhkan badannya dari gadis yang kini malah mencubit-cubit perutnya itu.

"Apa kau bilang?" Wookie yang kini semakin geram mencubit perut Yesung dengan keras dibanding cubitan sebelumnya, membuat Yesung berteriak dan meringis membuat tangannya memegangi perutnya yang terasa perih itu

Wookie yang tak menyia-nyiakan hal itu segera mengambil alih kado yang bungkusnya sudah sedikit robek itu.

"Akhh, yeoja gila" erang Yesung yang masih memegangi perutnya yang tadi rasanya dari perih menjadi panas itu.

"Rasakan itu!" Wookie menjulurkan lidahnya lalu beranjak menuju ke ruang tengah di mana semua temannya sudah berkumpul menikmati hidangan malam ini.

.

.

.

"Ayo kita mulai acara putar kadonya, musiknya sudah siap" teriak seorang namja bertubuh tambun, dia memang mendapat bagian mengurusi teknisi acara ini.

Wookie terus memperhatikan namja yang membawa kado berbungkus biru di kursi seberang. Namja yang baru beberapa menit lalu berseteru dengannya, tampaknya keadaan perutnya sudah membaik.

'Kado berbungkus biru. Hmm' batin wookie

Musik natal yang mulai mengalun membuat suasana yang tadi ramai menjadi hening, kado mulai berputar sekarang. Berpindah dari tangan satu ke tangan lainnya. Harapan-harapan sedikit terselip dari beberapa orang di sana.

Wookie terus memejamkan matanya menikmati nuansa musik yang terus berputar. Tangan kanan mengambil sebuah kado dan menyalurkan pada temannya yang duduk di sebelah kiri begitu seterusnya. Dalam hati dia membuat suatu harapan, berharap doanya di dengar Tuhan di malam yang berkah itu. Yang lainnya ikut menyanyikan lirik lagu yang tengah diputar itu secara khidmat.

Musik berhenti mengalun.

Suasana yang tadi tenang kini menjadi ricuh. Gadis mungil itu membuka matanya perlahan, matanya membulat sempurna melihat sebungkus kado yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

Kado berwarna biru dengan pita putih di atasnya.

Itu kado Yesung.

Gadis itu terus tersenyum lebar melihat kado ditangannya lalu membuka isi kado itu dengan dada yang berdebar-debar.

Benda itu hampir saja jatuh dari tempatnya, jika saja gadis itu tak mennggengamnya erat. Sedikit kaget dengan isi kado yang di dapatkannya.

.

Kura-kura itu terlihat begitu kecil, mungkin masih berumur beberapa minggu.

"Benar kan aku dugaanku, namja itu memang aneh" cibir Wookie sambil memperhatikan luar ruangan tempat dimana Yesung sedang berlari mengejar teman namjanya sambil tertawa lebar.

"Bahkan di cuaca sedingin ini dia malah lari-larian begitu" sambungnya

'Bagaimana mungkin aku menyukai namja seaneh itu' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Wah.. Wookie mendapat hadiah dari Yesung ya, beruntung sekali" ucap Minnie yang entah sejak kapan berdiri dibelakang Wookie. Wookie hanya tersenyum menanggapinya

"Wookie, tentang hal tempo hari... apa kau sudah menyampaikannya?" tatapan Minnie membuat hati gadis kecil itu kembali dilingkupi rasa aneh

Bukan. Dia bukan melupakan janjinya, bahkan dia terus mengingat hal itu setiap saat.

Dia berharap sahabatnya itu lupa atau mungkin hal itu hanya gurauan belaka.

Tapi tidak! Sahabatnya tengah mempertanyakan hal itu, sedangkan dia tak tau harus menjawab bagaimana.

"Ah..ya nanti aku akan mengatakannya" lagi-lagi tersenyum yang bisa dia lakukan.

.

.

Seorang namja tengah menikmati salju yang turun tidak begitu deras malam itu. Matanya terpejam dengan kepala mendongak, membiarkan benda-benda lembut dan kecil itu menerpa wajahnya, mantel yang dikenakannya sedikit basah karena salju yang mencair, tapi dia tak bergeming untuk beranjak dari tempat itu

Di kejauhan seorang gadis terus memandangi namja itu. Gadis itu tengah bergelut dengan perasaannya untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada namja itu atau tidak.

Bingung

Perlahan gadis mungil itu menghampiri sang namja yang berdiri membelakanginga. Dirapatkan jaketnya semakin erat saat salju dan angin dingin menerpa wajahnya. Gadis bernama wookie itu tetap berjalan dengan ragu lalu berhenti di smping namja yang masih setia memejamkan matanya itu.

Diperhatikan namja di sampingnya dengan seksama, dari jarak yang dekat itu.

Tampan

Rambut hitam sang namja berkibas terkena angin, poni yang menutupi dahinya sedikit tersibak. Tapi pemandangan seperti ini terlihat sangat mempesona untuk gadis mungil itu

"Sedang apa disini?" namja itu mengeluarkan suara berat dan perlahan membuka membuka matanya.

"Lebih baik kau masuk, udara sedingin ini tak cocok untuk gadis kecil" sindir sang namja tanpa menoleh lalu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan yeoja disampingnya.

"Yesung !" panggil gadis itu pada namja yang berjarak lima langkah di depannya

Tanpa berbalik yesung menghentikan langkahnya saat namanya dipanggil.

"Saranghae"

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Akhir kata untuk chapt selanjutnya mungkin ga bisa update kilat. Mianhaeyo.

**review please**


	4. Chapter 4

Cast : Kim Ryeowook as yeoja

Kim JongWoon (Yesung) as namja

Lee Sungmin as yeoja

And other member SuJu

Pairing : YeWook, YeMin, HaeWook(?)

Genre : Drama/ Romance/ Fantasy(?)

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Para cast yang ada disini belum ada yang memiliki tentunya.. Tapi sebentar lagi wookie oppa akan memiliki saya #digoreng.. Tapi tetap mereka adalah ciptaan Tuhan YME.

Warning : Genderswitch, Gaje ,Abal,Typo merajalela, cerita bikin pusing - tapi author sarankan untuk tetep membacanya #duakk...

.

.

.

.

.

Hanya dengan tatapanmu yang memandangku sedetik aku sudah sangat senang

Bisakah kau terus memandangku?

Hanya aku?

Kumohon?

.

.

**Hurts Love**

"Yesung !" panggil Wookie pada namja yang berjarak lima langkah di depannya.

Tanpa berbalik Yesung menghentikan langkahnya saat namanya dipanggil.

"Saranghae" ucap Wookie sambil tersenyum.

Yesung sedikit kaget mendengarnya, dia segera berbalik menghadap Wookie, seulas senyum hampir tersungging di bibirnya.

"Minnie memintaku menyampaikan itu padamu" senyum Wookie semakin mengembang saat melanjutkan ucapannya. Bukan. Bukan seperti ini yang ingin dikatakannya tadi.

Seketika Yesung menatapnya dingin. Membuatnya menundukkan wajah, sedikit merutukki apa yang dia katakan. Seandainya dia tak menambahkan kata-kata itu, maka Yesung pasti akan tahu perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Dia terlalu baik atau munafik?

"Kenapa kau mau melakukannya? Mencampuri urusan orang lain juga hoby barumu eoh" ucapan Yesung tak kalah dingin dengan tatapannya saat ini.

Kenapa pemuda itu malah marah?

"Aku hanya ingin membantu Minnie, jadi bagaimana? Apa kau mau menerimanya?" tanya Wookie dengan ragu, kenapa setiap yang keluar dari mulutnya itu adalah kata-kata bodoh. Secara tak langsung dia meminta yesung berpacaran dengan sahabatnya.

Yesung membuang muka ke kanan menghindari tatapan gadis di depannya yang senantiasa tersenyum, sedikit menghela nafas.

"Bukan urusanmu" ucap Yesung ketus sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Wookie.

Wookie terus memandang punggung Yesung dengan senyumnya.

Harapan yang kecil bahwa yesung akan menerima Minnie membuatnya senang. Apa dia terlalu jahat?

Wookie terus tersenyum menatap langit, merentangkan kedua tangan, menirukan gaya Yesung tadi sebelum akhirnya bulir-bulir asin itu menetes di pipinya.

'Tapi bagaimana jika Yesung menerima Minnie' batinnya kacau.

.

.

.

"Wookie gwaenchana? Kau tak semangat, kau sudah lelah eoh?" tanya Kibum yang sekarang menghampiri Wookie dan duduk di samping gadis itu.

"Hey, atau kau ingin pulang. Bagaimana kalau Yesung mengantarmu? Dia bawa motor" lanjut Kibum menepuk pundak Wookie yang wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat sekarang.

Mendengar nama Yesung yang di sebut-sebut perasaannya semakin kacau. Baru setengah jam yang lalu mungkin namja itu marah padanya. Mana mungkin dia meminta Yesung mengantarnya, bisa-bisa dia diturunkan sendirian di tengah jalan nanti. Padahal mungkin itu untuk satu kali seumur hidup dia bisa diantar oleh Yesung.

Wookie menoleh kebelakang tempat teman-temannya yang lain masih berkumpul disana. Tak disadari Yesung juga tengah memandangnya tajam, buru-buru Wookie memalingkan wajahnya kedepan, menghindari tatapan yang sulit diartikan itu.

"Aku tau! Wookie pasti tidak semangat karna tak ada donghae sunbae disini, iya kan?" Heenim yang baru saja datang langsung ikut nimbrung. Mendudukkan dirinya di samping kiri Wookie, membuat gadis itu terapit kanan kiri. Heenim terus menoel-noel dagu Wookie membuat sang empunya merasa lebih tak enak lagi, ditambah dengan pemikirannya yang masih tentang Yesung.

"Wookie, beri tau rahasia dong bagaimana bisa menarik perhatian namja tampan seperti Hae sunbae" kini Kibum yang merengek di sebelah Wookie menarik-narik lengan kanan Wookie

"Ah, anio.."

"Kau dan sunbaenim itu sudah berapa tahun sih Wookie, sepertinya sudah sangat lama ya?" lanjut Heenim tak membiarkan Wookie mengelak untuk kesekian kalinya

"Ayolah jujur saja, tak usah malu"

Kedua gadis itu tengah memojokkan Wookie, membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Annyeong" Sapa seorang namja dari depan pintu

Namja tampan itu tersenyum lebar melihat gadis yang beberapa hari ini tak dilihatnya tengah duduk bersama 2 orang temannya. Namja itu mengenakan mantel cokalat tebal namun tak menutupi batapa kerennya dia malam ini, membuat beberapa yeoja di dalam sana tak bisa bicara dan terus memandang namja yang baru datang itu. Karna merasa tak ada yang menjawab sapaannya dia langsung masuk dan menghampiri 3 orang gadis yang juga cengo saat itu.

"Wahh, benar-benar kalu jodoh itu tak kemana, baru saja dibicarakan" Heenim langsung heboh memecah kesunyian. Ditepukkan tangannya kedepan membentuk ekspresi terkejut agar terlihat imut dihadapan namja bernama Donghae itu.

"Membicarakanku?" tanya Donghae salah tingkah menggaruk leher belakangnya.

"Kau benar-benar beruntung Wookie, dia sangat tampan" berbeda dengan Heenim, Kibum hanya berbisik sambil menggenggam tangan wookie.

Wookie sedikit sebal dengan tingkah temannya itu. Membicarakan? Yang benar saja, bukan dia yang membicarakan pria itu, alih-alih pria itu malah salah paham nanti.

"Kenapa kemari?" tanya Wookie dengan suara pelan seraya berdiri dari duduknya. Malu rasanya jadi pusat perhatian semua orang yang ada di situ.

"Mian, Teuki eonni masih ada tugas di rumah chingunya. Dia memintaku menjemputmu" jawab Donghae yang sebenarnya tau dengan gelagat tak suka dari Wookie, tapi dia masih terus berusaha tersenyum pada gadis yang disayanginya itu. Berharap gadis itu sedikit demi sedikit luluh.

Wookie hanya mengangguk menanggapi ucapan hae. Dalam hati dia merutukki eonni nya yang malah membuat Donghae menjemputnya malam ini, padahal dia sudah bilang tak ingin bertemu dulu dengan Donghae.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit pulang dulu, annyeong" pamit Donghae pada seluruh teman Wookie yang lagi-lagi tak mendapatkan respon.

" Ayo" Donghae melepas mantel tebalnya lalu memasangnya dipunggung mungil wookie karna memang gadis itu hanya menggunakan jaket yang tak begitu tebal. Donghae memeluk pinggang Wookie dari belakang, Wookie yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya diam. Dia juga tak mau menyakiti hati Donghae lagi yang sempat-sempatnya mau menjemputnya dimalam bersalju yang dingin ini.

Donghae membukakan mobil untuk Wookie, dia benar-benar menunjukkan sikap manisnya. Sebelum pergi Donghae sedikit tersenyum melambaikan tangan pada penghuni villa didalam.

"Wahh..romantis sekali" Heenim terus berteriak histeris menangkupkan kedua tangan dipipinya.

Sementara di belakang ruangan Yesung hanya melihat pemandangan tadi sedikit sebal.

"Jadi benar dari dulu mereka pacaran?" lirih Yesung.

"Huh, apa peduliku" tambahnya sembari mengacak rambut tak teratur.

"Yesung !" panggil seorang gadis disampingnya.

"Eh?"

"Bisa kita bicara" kata gadis itu sebelum duduk di samping Yesung.

.

.

.

"Nah, sudah sampai" kata Donghae sambil tersenyum pada gadis disebelahnya yang dari tadi tak membuka mulut, hanya sedikit menjawab saat pria itu bertanya hal-hal ringan.

"Gomawo" Wookie menatap Hae sekilas sebelum membuka mobil dan buru-buru membuka pintu rumah dengan kasar. Gadis itu sedang jengkel tentunya.

"Wookie, sudah pulang eoh, bagaimana pestanya?" sapa eonninya yang duduk menghadap laptop , Wookie hanya melewati eonninya dengan angkuh, lalu berhenti sejenak sebelum membuka kamar.

"Eonni benar-benar menyebalkan. Huh" teriaknya.

'Heh' Teuki hanya melongo dengan sikap kekanak-kanakan itu

"Eh, Hae?" pria yang baru mengantar Wookie kini ikut masuk membawa sesuatu ditangan kanannya.

"Tas Wookie tadi tertinggal..hehe. dan maaf eonni gara-gara aku dia jadi marah padamu" tukas Hae sembari menyodorkan tas tangan berwana purple itu.

" Ani, aku sudah biasa dengan sikapnya itu. Aku harap kau jangan menyerah ya Hae" jawab Teuki terus menyemangati pria yang sudah dianggapnya dongsaeng sendiri itu

'Aku takkan menyerah'

'Aku menyayanginya, sangat menyayanginya' kata Donghae dalam hati .

.

.

.

**-WOOKIE P.O.V-**

Kenapa dulu aku bersikap buruk pada Donghae, aku baru benar-benar menyadarinya.

Kududukkan diriku di tepi ranjang dengan dagu menumpu pada telapak tanganku, memperhatikan 'aku' yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya mengelus kura-kura itu

"kau lucu sekali, seperti orang itu" kata'ku' sembari mengangkat kura-kura mungil itu didepan mata

"Ah, bukan-bukan. Kalau orang itu bukan lucu tapi menyebalkan" sekarang giliran mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menggerakkan telunjuknya didepan kura-kura.

Ternyata dulu aku imut juga ya? Hehe

"Hei? Kenapa diam? Benarkan dia menyebalkan? Hhh kenapa aku bisa menyukainya, bisa kau membantuku menemukan alasan?" tanya'ku' bertubi-tubi pada binatang itu. Yang tentu saja tak akan mendapatkan jawaban

"Kau lapar ya?"

Aku terus tersenyum melihat hal itu. Natal terakhir yang bisa kulewati dengan Yesung aku mendapatkan kado yang dibungkus olehnya. Seekor kura-kura lucu. Aku benar-benar kelewat senang saat itu. Sayangnya natal tahun depan setelah ini kura-kura itu hilang tiba-tiba.

"Aigoo, kau ingin tidur, sepertinya kau mengantuk ya?" cerocos'ku' saat melihat kepala kura-kura itu kembali terselip di cangkangnya

"Eh, tas ku mana ya? Ketinggalan di mobil" sepertinya 'aku' memang hobi menepuk jidat sendiri, karena memang aku itu pelupa.

"Wookie tas mu masih ada di ruang bawah, eonni tidur dulu ya" teriak Teukki eonni di depan pintu kamarku. 'aku' langsung beranjak turun mengambil tasku.

"Nah kau tidur disini ya" kata'ku' mengeluarkan kado yang tadinya untuk membungkus kura-kura itu dari tas.

Pluk

"Eh apa ini?" ujar'ku' kaget melihat sebuah lipatan kertas yang jatuh dari dalam kado itu. Cepat-cepat kubuka kertas itu dan membacanya.

...

_Beri nama aku Ddangkoma_

_Aku adalah kura-kura keberuntungan_

_Berikan aku pada orang yang kau cintai_

_Maka perasaanmu akan terbalaskan_

_..._

"Haha.. siapa orang yang menulis hal konyol seperti ini?"cibir'ku'

"Lagipula mana mungkin aku bilang cinta duluan padanya, harusnya cowok dulu dong?"

Aku tersenyum kecut.

Itu pemikiranku dulu.

Terlalu kekanak-kanakkan.

Ekspresi'ku' kini berubah. Kini 'aku' tengah menekan dada kiri'ku' yang entah sejak kapan terasa sakit

"Apa Yesung akan menerima Minnie? Semoga saja tidak" doa'ku' yang kini telah meletakkan kura-kura itu ditempatnya dan berusaha memejamkan mata di tempat tidur. Akupun ikut memejamkan mataku disebelahnya, karna aku sudah tahu besok akan menjadi hari kesedihan'ku'

.

**-WOOKIE P.O.V END-**

.

.

.

**...OOOOO... **

.

_**Oktober 2011**_

"Wookie, kenapa masih disini? semua sudah menunggumu. Kajja!" ucap seorang yeoja paruh baya, membantu anak perempuannya berdiri, dia tau anaknya kesulitan karena memakai high hels dengan tinggi 7 cm itu.

"Umma" gadis yang dipanggil Wookie itu hanya menarik tangan umma nya sambil menggeleng, tak mau beranjak dari duduknya.

"Wae nae aegya? Bukankah kau sudah sepakat dengan hal ini" tanya sang umma lembut dan membelai kepala belakang putrinya.

"Aku rasa aku tak bisa umma" kata gadis itu yang sekarang menunduk memainkan jari tangannya yang saling bertaut, takut jika sang umma marah.

"Chagi, ini kan hanya sebuah pertunangan. Apa salahnya mencoba dulu hm? Lagipula kau dan hae sudah berpacaran lama kan?" tanya sang umma masih dengan sabar membujuk Wookie

Wookie yang mendengarnya menggeleng cepat

"Aku hanya menganggapnya teman, tak lebih" bantah Wookie mantap, membuat dahi ummanya berkerut.

"Lalu siapa namjachingumu? Kau bahkan tak pernah dekat dengan yang namja selain hae, umma hanya takut kau sendiri dan kesepian" jawab sang umma dengan tatapan iba pada putrinya yang sudah berumur 22 tahun itu

"Namja disini tak akan habis kan umma. Aku juga belum begitu memikirkan untuk menikah dini" jawab Wookie kolot menghindari pertanyaan umma nya tentang namjachingu.

"Tapi kau tau kan chagi, umma dan ummanya hae sudah berjanji akan menjodohkan kalian. Hae juga bilang dia mencintaimu. Untuk cinta seiring waktu kau juga akan merasakannya" jawab sang umma tak memberikan Wookie kesempatan untuk menolak, karna memang sudah banyak orang yang menunggu gadis itu dibawah. Begitu pula dengan namja tampan yang begitu menanti calon tunangannya, sedikit takut jika seandainya gadis itu menolak lagi.

"Atau ada seseorang yang sedang kau tunggu?"tanya sang umma membangunkan Wookie yang malah melamun saat ini

'Orang yang ditunggu?'

'Tapi orang itu tak akan pernah tau aku menunggunya?' bati gadis cantik itu

"Sudahlah Wookie kau harus cepat turun, jangan sampai kau membuat malu kita" kini kata-kata eonni satu-satu nya itu kembali membuyarkan lamunannya

'Ya dia tak mungkin menolak untuk saat ini'

Wookie hanya mengangguk, menurut, tentu saja dia harus menurut.

'Yesung'

'Seandainya saja pria yang menungguku dibawah adalah kau'

'Bisakah hal itu terjadi?'

Di saat seperti itu juga gadis itu masih berhayal

.

**...OOOOO...**

**.**

**.**

"Wookie, sudah kau bagikan telur paskahnya? Hey kenapa masih bersisa?" teriak seorang yeoja sambil menunjuk keranjang berisi telur paskah yang dibawa adiknya

"Eh, sebentar" tak mendengarkan ucapan sang eonni, gadis mungil bernama Wookie itu kini malah menyerahkan keranjangnya yang masih berisi itu pada eonninya. Dia pergi meninggalkan eonninya sendiri di lingkungan gereja di pagi itu. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa tertarik di seberang sana, mengikuti feeling nya dia berjalan kearah seberang kini.

.

"Adik mau yang warna ini? Kalau begitu aku kasih 2 nihh" kata yeoja yang sedang membagikan bungkus-bungkus pie berbentu lollipop pada anak kecil disana. Dengan semangat anak itu mengambil 2 pie dengan muka merona senang disusul anak-anak lainnya yang datang berombong ingin mengantri pie juga.

Sementara di samping nya ada seorang namja yang juga tersenyum sumringah pada anak-anak itu ikut membagikan kue

"Oppa, boleh kan aku menjadi anak kalian. Sepertinya menyenangkan, aku akan terus makan kue yang manis ini setiap hari" celetuk seorang anak yang mendekati namja itu minta dipangku.

Sang namja hanya tersenyum dan mengelus kepala gadis cilik dipangkuannya.

Wokie yang berdiri tak jauh dari situ hanya bisa menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya.

'Minnie? Yesung?' batinnya tak percaya.

Sungguh dia tak ingin mempercayai apa yang tengah dilihatnya.

Bahkan ini terlalu cepat mungkin.

"Jadi mereka sudah.." tak diteruskan ucapannya tadi, dia memilih pergi dari tempat itu. Berlari dan terus berlari, menangis sampai dia tak tahu sudah berapa tetes yang dikeluarkannya hari ini.

'Kenapa aku menangis?'

'Bukankah aku yang membuat semua ini terjadi?'

'Apa yang sebenarnya aku inginkan?'

'Kenapa hatiku terasa lebih sesak dari biasanya'

Racau gadis itu dalam hati masih terus berlari, menjauh dari orang-orang. Dia ingin mencari tempat yang sepi dimana dia bisa berteriak. Ini adalah kebodohannya. Dia menangisi kebodohannya sendiri.

"Hiks..hahh..hiks..hiks" tangisnya yang juga masih disertai suara ngos-ngosan karena berlari terlalu jauh

Dddrrrrrttt

Tiba-tiba ponsel yang ada dicelana gadis iru bergetar, diamilnya ponsel kecil itu

1 pesan diterima

.

_From: Minminnie_

_Wookie gomawo ya untuk semuanya. Aku benar-benar merasa bahagia. Ini semua berkatmu, aku menyayangimu- :3_

_._

Bahunya semakin bergetar membaca pesan itu.

Harusnya dari awal dia tau ini adalah resiko terburuk yang akan didapatkannya.

.

.

.

**.**

"Wookiee" suara teriakan di sepanjang koridor itu membuat langkah yeoja mungil yang akan memasuki kelasnya itu terhenti. Didapatinya sahabat baiknya tengah berjalan cepat kearahnya.

Dibelakangnya diikuti seorang namja bermata sipit berjalan dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan di saku celana.

'Oh'

'Mereka berangkat bersama?'

'Jadi benar ya mereka sudah berpacaran?'

'Aku harus bisa menerima kenyataan ini, sungmin adalah sahabatku. Ya ! tersenyumlah Kim Ryeowook. Bukankah kau gadis yang tegar, kau tak boleh lemah'

Wookie terus menyemangati dirinya sendiri meskipun ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya. Dia tersenyum dan menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

"Wah, ternyata ada pasangan baru ya disini" ucap Wookie cekikikan sementara wajah Sungmin sudah memerah, pasalnya tidak sedikit siswa yang lewat di koridor itu.

"Asyik ya bisa berangkat sekolah bersama, seperti suami-istri saja" Wookie tak henti-hentinya menggoda pasangan ini, membuat mereka menjadi bahan perhatian orang yang kebetulan lewat. Ada juga dari mereka yang berhenti dan menonton apa yang terjadi di situ sambil berbisik-bisik.

Suatu kejadian langka karena Yesung yang terkenal sebagai namja yang usil, cerewet dan bersikap dingin itu kini sudah mempunyai yeojachingu yang tak lain adalah Sungmin yeoja yang cukup pintar, cantik dan sedikit pendiam.

'Bagaimana mereka bisa jadian' itu adalah pertanyaan di benak mereka masing-masing

Sungmin menggenggam tangan Wookie erat, seolah mengajak sahabatnya untuk segera masuk kelas. Dia merasa tak enak terus menjadi bahan perhatian. Namun Wookie malah menunjukkan seringaiannya saat melihat wajah merah padam Sungmin, sekarang dia berjalan mendekati Yesung yang ada di belakang Sungmin.

Wookie menatap Yesung intens layaknya seorang polisi sedang menghakimi tersangka, sementara Yesung balas menatap Wookie dengan malas sambil mendengus pelan.

"Kau tak mau berterima kasih padaku Yesung si 'namja beristri'. Hey bukankah itu julukan yang bagus, sangat cocok untukmu, namja yangg hmmmppfftt" ucapan Wookie terhambat karena ada sesuatu menghalangi mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan suara lagi.

"Diam"

Yesung terus menekan punggung tangannya pada mulut Wookie, memandang gadis itu sedikit jengkel

Wookie terdiam dengan perlakuan Yesung itu, entah tiba-tiba jantungnya semakin berpacu lebih cepat membuat aliran darahnya naik ke kepala. Pipi gadis itu merona hebat.

Yesung yang sadar apa yang tengah dia lakukan buru-buru menarik tangan kanannya itu.

"Hah apa yang kau lakukan, mulutku bisa-bisa infeksi kena tanganmu itu" ucap Wookie mendramatisir berusaha mengusir rasa canggung dan debaran jantungnya yang tak bisa dikendalikan itu.

Wookie terus mengusap-usap mulutnya kasar seperti takut akan ada bakteri yang tertinggal di sana

"Heh! apa kau bilang, yang ada tanganku yang infeksi" protes Yesung tak mau kalah dari gadis mungil di hadapannya. Dikibas-kibaskan tangan kanannya seolah ada sesuatu yang kotor menempel di punggung tangannya.

Orang-orang yang tadi setia menonton kini mengerutkan kening mereka melihat hal yang sudah biasa ini. Masing-masing dari mereka akhirnya bubar karna tontonan mereka bukanlah objek awal yaitu YeMin melainkan YeWook.

Sungmin yang merasa terabaikan, segera menggamit lengan Yesung dan mengajaknya masuk ke kelas, lirikkan tak suka diberikan Sungmin pada Wookie, namun sepertinya gadis mungil itu tak menyadari karna terus memalingkan wajahnya yang tengah memerah itu.

Begitu sadar Wookie mendapati koridor yang sudah sepi, hanya dia yang masih berdiri di depan kelas.

Perlahan Wookie menyentuh bibirnya, merabanya dengan jari tangan. Seulas senyum yang tak terlihat oleh siapapun itu mulai tersungging di bibirnya. Mungkin gadis itu tak akan membasuh bibirnya selama seminggu.

"Ehheem, nona Kim apa kau ingin pelajaran di luar kelas" suara tegas seorang namja paruh baya cukup membuat Wookie terbangun dari lamunannya.

"Mi-mianhae songsaengnim" kata Wookie sambil terus membungkuk dihadapan guru sejarahnya itu sebelum masuk kelas.

.

.

.

.

"Wookie, apa kau menyukai Yesung" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba saat istirahat pertama mereka.

Sungmin yang dari tadi diam akhirnya bicara, namun malah pertanyaan itu membuat gadis di depannya tersedak jus jeruk yang tengah di minumnya.

"Uhuk..huhkk. Minnie apa-apaan pertanyaanmu itu, mengangetkanku saja. Mana mungkin aku menyukai namja sepertinya. Kau tau sendiri kan aku tak pernah akur dengannya, jangan bertanya yang aneh-aneh ne" jawab Wookie meyakinkan sahabatnya dengan menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin yang ada di atas meja.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya lega lalu tersenyum

"Iya benar, mana mungkin kau menyukai Yesung. Kalian sama sekali tak cocok, mian sudah bertanya yang tidak-tidak" timpal Sungmin disertai senyum kelegaannya. Tanpa disadari Sungmin ucapannya tadi cukup membuat mata sahabat di depannya itu berkaca-kaca.

"Eh sepertinya aku kebelet nih, aku ke belakang sebentar ne" tanpa basa-basi Wookie setengah berlari meninggalkan sahabatnya itu di kantin. Kalau dia terlalu lama di sana bisa-bisa Sungmin akan melihatnya menangis, apa yang akan dikatakannya nanti.

Belum sampai dia masuk toilet, kurang 5 langkah lagi airmatanya sudah tak bisa dibendung. Dibalikkannya badan mengarah ke tembok dan ditutupinya wajah dengan kedua telapak tangan agar tak terlihat orang lain. Gadis itu lagi-lagi menangis tanpa isakan, bahkan bahunya tak terlihat bergetar. Dia benar-benar pintar menutupi hal seperti itu dari orang lain. Segera dihapus airmata itu masih dengan posisi menghadap tembok, beruntung disitu cukup sepi.

"Kau sedang apa?" Wookie merasa bahunya ditepuk seseorang dari belakang, tapi gadis itu tak langsung menoleh, sadar bahwa matanya pasti masih sembab saat itu. Apa lagi dia mengenal suara ini.

.

'Yesung'

.

Tanpa mengindahkan namja di belakang punggungnya gadis itu langsung menghambur masuk ke kamar mandi wanita membuat namja itu menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

Entah mengapa sedikit ada rasa cemas yang dirasakan namja bernama Yesung itu.

'Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Apa dia menangis tadi? Tapi mana mungkin gadis seperti dia bisa menangis? Apa dia baik-baik saja' racau Yesung dalam hati. Hey.. Namja itu benar-benar sedang gelisah.

.

.

.

.

-WOOKIE P.O.V-

.

"Kau sakit eoh, sejak pulang sekolah jadi pendiam" tegur Teuki eonni sambil terus mengamati wajah'ku' yang sedikit pucat. 'aku' yang dari awal tak nafsu makan hanya memainkan garpu di atas piring, memecah gumpalan makanan itu menjadi lebih kecil

Tak menghiraukan ucapan Teuki eonni.

"Apa masalahmu dengan Hae, sampai membuatmu seperti ini" Teukki eonni kini mengulurkan tangan kedepan mengusap dahi'ku' pelan membuat'ku' mendongak.

Mungkin 'aku' tak benar-benar mendengar ucapan eonniku saat itu, bahkan untuk menjawab saja rasanya terlalu malas.

"Eonni mengundang seseorang malam ini" kata eonniku dengan senyum misterius.

"Hae masuklah, duduk di samping Wookie" ucap eonni mempersilahkan Donghae duduk di ruang makan kami, sementara 'aku' hanya memandang Donghae datar. Sudah pasti ini adalah rencana Teukki eonni.

"Aku sudah kenyang, aku masuk dulu" ucap'ku' beranjak masuk kamar tanpa mengindahkan 2 orang yang menatapku itu. Sementara teuki eonni hanya menghela nafas dan minta maaf pada Donghae atas kelakuanku saat itu.

"Mian Hae, anak itu terlalu keras kepala, jadi gagal lagi deh" ucap eonni memandang Hae iba.

Heh.

Ada untungnya juga aku ada di sini, aku jadi bisa melihat segala hal yang ada di belakangku yang tak pernah kuketahui, ternyata mereka memang bekerja sama kan?

"Aku ingin bisa menyerahkan ini padanya" timpal Hae sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil pada eonni ku, saat dibuka isinya adalah sebuah cincin.

Eh..

Cincin?

Kuamati cincin yang juga masih melekat di jari manis tangan kiriku, cincin pertunanganku. Kulihat lagi cincin yang ada di dalam kotak kecil itu.

Cincin silver dengan sedikit ukiran simple di atasnya.

"HaeWook, ini benar-benar indah hae. Wookie pasti akan suka" komentar Teuki eonni mengamati cincin itu dengan seksama dan membaca tulisan ukir di dalam cincin itu.

Benar.

Itu cincin yang sama dengan yang kupakai saat ini.

Sama dengan cincin yang disematkan Donghae saat pertunangan kami.

Selama itukah Hae menyimpan barang itu?

Apa sebenarnya perjodohan itu tak pernah ada, hanya rencana Hae dan Teuki eonni selama ini?

Kenapa aku jadi berperasangka buruk seperti ini. Aku menyayangi Hae meski aku tak pernah bisa mencintainya.

Bukannya aku tak pernah berusaha memberi kesempatan padanya, tapi entah rasanya semua bagian dari hatiku sudah ikut terbawa oleh seorang namja di masa laluku.

.

.

Sementara dikamarku, 'aku' sedang duduk bertopang dagu di meja belajar. Dengan wajah menunduk dan berbicara lirih pada makhluk kecil bercangkang keras itu.

"Apa kau tahu namja itu sangat babbo"

"Ah, bukan dia, tapi aku. Aku yang babbo karena sudah menyukai namja sepertinya"

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana cara memberikanmu padanya, bagaimana aku bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya?"

"Dia sekarang sudah menjadi namjachingu Lee Sungmin, dia sudah menjadi kekasih sahabatku sendiri, apa yang bisa aku lakukan?"

"Eotteoke?"

"Bisakah kau membantuku?"

Adu'ku' pada si ddangkoma, sementara kura-kura itu hanya menatap'ku' dengan mata kecilnya yang tak berkedip itu.

Sejak saat itu memang setiap aku sedih ataupun menangis aku selalu menceritakan hal itu pada ddangkoma. Entah dia mengerti atau tidak, setidaknya dia bisa mendengar ceritaku dan itu membuat bebanku sedikit berkurang. Karena memang aku bukan orang yang terbuka, pada eonniku sendiripun aku tak pernah jujur. Mungkin aku terlalu takut jika banyak orang yang mengetahui perasaanku. Banyak orang pula yang akan mengetahui penderitaanku. Aku lebih senang menyimpan semuanya sendiri.

Menanggung kesedihanku sendiri tanpa merepotkan orang lain.

"Apa aku memang harus melupakannya? Yah.. Aku tak boleh menangis lagi. Kau mau kan jadi temanku" kata'ku' yang tentu saja tak akan mendapat jawaban dari kura-kura kecil itu.

"Kau harus janji takkan meninggalkanku. Aku benar-benar takut sendirian" bisik'ku' lalu mengulurkan jari kelingking di depan kepala ddangkoma. Bukannya membalas kura-kura itu malah masuk lagi kedalam cangkangnya.

.

-WOOKIE P.O.V END-

.

.

.

.

"Wookie, menurutmu ini bagaimana, bagus tidak?" tanya seorang yeoja cantik pada sahabatnya yang sedang asik membaca buku ensiklopedi itu.

Yeoja itu merentangkan sebuah syal rajutan berwarna biru muda didepan sahabatnya. Rajutan yang rapi dan diujung syal itu ada sebuah tanda rajutan juga, seperti inisial

"Y-S"

Gadis yang dipanggil Wookie itu sejenak mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku tebal di bawahnya dan mendongak.

Wookie tersenyum melihat syal didepannya

"Ne, bagus Minnie. Tak sia-sia kau belajar merajut di sepanjang musim semi ini" komentar Wookie sambil meraba perlahan syal panjang itu.

"Karena sebentar lagi akan ada acara kemah, pastinya saat malam akan dingin sekali. Aku akan memberikan ini pada Yesung. Aku juga sudah membuat kembarannya hehe. Wookie juga mau?" kata Minnie panjang lebar

Wookie hanya geleng-geleng kepala

"Anio, nanti kalau aku juga memakai syal seperti itu, inisialnya bukan 'Y-S' lagi dong. Bisa-bisa aku dikira anak kalian nanti" timpalnya yang membuat kedua yeoja ini tertawa bersamaan.

"Membicarakanku eoh?" timbrung sebuah suara di belakang kedua gadis itu.

Wookie yang tak peduli akan namja di belakangnya akhirnya menoleh juga karena rambutnya yang terus ditarik-tarik dengan tidak elitnya.

Yesung nyengir kuda pada gadis yang memandang cemberut di depannya. Posisinya yang tadi berdiri kini duduk di meja belakang kedua yeoja itu padahal memang itu bukan tempat duduknya.

"Yesung" sapa Minnie

Minnie terus memandang namjachingunya itu dengan senyum merekah. Jarang sekali Yesung mau menghampirinya saat di kelas. Kadangkala hanya disaat istirahat mereka bisa berduaan, itu juga Minnie yang memaksa Yesung untuk memakan bekal yang dibuatnya di taman belakang sekolah. Mereka bahkan tak pernah menyadari di saat-saat itu juga ada yang seorang gadis imut nan mungil yang terus memperhatikan mereka dengan ekspresi sedihnya.

Bibir Wookie terus mencibir maju mundur atas apa yang diperbuat yesung, dielusnya rambut belakang yang sebenarnya memang tidak sakit itu.

"Karena sifatmu yang suka ke ge-er an itu makanya kepalamu semakin hari semakin besar" cibir Wookie.

"Karena sifatmu yang kekanakan itu, makanya kau tak pernah bersikap dewasa" balas Yesung.

"Itu artinya aku masih imut-imut, kalau kau sih sudah amit-amit. Aneh" tangkas Wookie meremehkan.

"Hey.. Aku yang tampan, pintar, dan terkenal di seluruh SMA High Scholl ini kau bilang aneh? Apa tak salah. Coba katakan siapa yang tak kenal padaku?" ucap Yesung berbangga diri.

"Kuakui semua orang mengenalmu, tapi itu karena kau itu aneh. Bahkan segala spesies orang gila juga mengenalmu" cibir Wookie tak mau kalah.

"Wookie, sudahlah" ucap Sungmin pelan pada sahabatnya yang sebenarnya masih ingin mengomeli namja dihadapan mereka.

Sungmin lagi-lagi merasa merasa diacuhkan, apalagi oleh Yesung yang dari awal hanya memperdulikan Wookie.

Wookie hanya menghela nafas

"Hhhh, minnie. Mentang-mentang namja ini suamimu kau jadi lebih membelanya dari pada aku?" rujuk Wookie sembari menunjuk-nunjuk muka Yesung.

Yesung segera menampik tangan Wookie yang ada di depan wajahnya dengan sebal.

"Anio" jawab Sungmin lirih dengan wajah sedihnya, padahal tadi sahabatnya itu hanya berpura-pura.

"Ah, ne ne. Rasanya hawa disini semakin panas saja. Sepertinya aku harus mengembalikan buku di perpus. Minnie aku duluan ya" ucap Wookie mengipas-ngipasi wajahnya dengan tangan lalu beranjak dari duduknya.

"Dan kau awas kalau macam-macam dengan Minnie" lirik Wookie pada namja dibelakangnya sebelum meninggalkan kelas.

Wookie meninggalkan kedua pasangan itu meski sedikit dengan perasaan tak rela.

Namja bernama Yesung itu lagi-lagi memandang sebal sikap Wookie yang seringkali meninggalkannya bersama Minnie dengan sengaja itu.

Ada sedikit rasa lega di hati namja itu, sikap wookie yang akhir-akhir ini murung yang seringkali membuatnya khawatir akhirnya kembali ke sikap semula. Dia lebih suka berseteru seperti ini daripada dicuekin oleh gadis mungil itu.

Kemudian seulas senyum terbentuk di bibir Yesung membuat yeojachingu didepannya heran dengan sikap aneh yang tiba-tiba berubah itu. Terlebih senyum itu bukan ditujukan untuknya, entah pada siapa. Tapi siapa peduli, senyuman Yesung itu terlalu indah untuk tak dilihat. Mungkin itu yang dipikirkan Minnie hingga ia ikut-ikut tersenyum.

Cinta benar-benar bisa membuat orang aneh.

.

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja mungil terlihat sedang memilah milah komik dideretan buku-buku panjang itu. Mencari komik yang lucu mungkin bisa sedikit menghiburnya saat itu.

Tanpa disadari yeoja itu, seorang namja tampan tengah memperhatikan gerak geriknya dari rak bagian depan. Namja itu dengan ragu menghampiri rak yang sama dengan yeoja yang diperhatikannya dan berdiri tepat didepan gadis itu, dengan buku-buku yang masih menghalangi pandangan keduanya.

Saat gadis itu membuka rak buku bagian tengah tampaklah wajah namja itu tengah menunduk hingga wajahnya berada tepat dibelakang tumpukan buku.

Dengan refleks karena kaget gadis itu menjerit tertahan dan beberapa buku terdorong kedepan oleh tangannya menimpa wajah mulus sang namja.

Brruuukk

"Sshhhhhttt"

Penjaga perpus dan beberapa murid hanya memandang sebal kearah gadis itu, membuat gadis itu membungkuk meminta maaf berkali-kali.

Setelah itu cepat-cepat dia menuju rak seberangnya. Melihat keadaan namja malang yang tertimpa buku tadi. Dilihatnya namja itu tengah terduduk di lantai sambil mengelus dahinya.

"Donghae ! Mian, aku tak sengaja. Habis kau mengagetkanku sih. Gwaenchana?" panik gadis itu berjongkok di hadapan sang namja ikut mengelus dahinya pelan.

Donghae yang diperlakukan seperti itu sedikit kaget. Dia fikir gadis ini mungkin akan segera lari menghindar karena melihatnya.

"gwaenchana Wookie-ah, untung yang kau dorong tadi bukan rak bukunya..hehe" jawab Donghae.

"ahaha.. Mian. Kau juga sih" ujar Wookie yang malah memukul bahu Donghae cukup keras. Sebenarnya itu memang kebiasaannya.

Donghae merasa senang Wookie tak menjauh lagi darinya, tak bersikap dingin lagi padanya.

Mereka kemudian saling mengobrol dan tertawa lagi-lagi mengusik keadaan perpustakaan yang seharusnya hening itu.

Untuk saat ini mungkin Donghae tak akan mempertanyakan soal hubungan mereka, dia takut gadis itu akan menjauh untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Wookie, maukah kau berjanji padaku. Jangan pernah menjauh dariku lagi ne" pinta Donghae saat didengarnya bel istirahat telah selesai.

Wookie memberikan senyuman terbaiknya

"Mian untuk sikapku yang buruk akhir-akhir ini. Ne, aku takkan menjauhimu lagi. Yaksok" jawab Wookie membalas uluran jari kelingking Donghae.

.

.

.

.

**-...-**

_Ingatkah kau apa yang pernah dikatakan orang jaman dulu._

_Mitos tentang cinta pertama._

_Jika kau sudah menemukan cinta pertamamu, jangan cintai dia lebih dari kau mencintai diri sendiri._

_'Cinta pertama itu akan sulit dilupakan, bahkan akan terkenang selama hidupmu'_

_Lebih baik menciptakan kenangan manis tentangnya daripada kesedihan yang akan menghantui sepanjang hidupmu._

_Jangan terlalu berharap._

_'Cinta pertama itu tak akan pernah bisa bersatu'_

_Percayakah akan hal itu? Silahkan mencobanya sendiri dan lihat berapa lama cintamu akan bertahan._

**-...-**

Wookie menangkupkan buku yang dibacanya, buku yang diambil dari kamar kakaknya karena tadi merasa bosan tak ada kerjaan. Ngobrol bersama kura-kura pun terasa membosankan.

Kini mata karamelnya memandang langit-langit kamar. Masih memikirkan kalimat-kalimat terakhir dari buku yang dia baca itu.

Menyesalkah dia sudah membaca buku itu?

Memikirkan cinta pertamanya yang entah sedang apa saat ini.

'Sampai kapanpun cinta pertama takkan bisa bersatu?' lirih Wookie.

Sekarang dia malah sulit tidur karena hal itu, padahal besok dia harus bangun pagi kalau tak mau ketinggalan bis kemahnya.

.

.

.

.

"Letakkan dulu barang kalian di bagasi bis, setelah itu berkumpul di sini. Saya akan menjelaskan beberapa peraturan yang harus ditaati" teriak guru muda berumur 25 tahun itu pada murid-muridnya yang langsung dituruti tanpa ada yang protes.

Setelah menaruh tas di bagasi. Lebih tepatnya melempar, mereka tak ingin membuang banyak waktu dan akhirnya menunda keberangkatan kemah.

"Seenaknya ngelempar tas sembarangan" omel Wookie yang melihat bagasi penuh, bahkan ada beberapa tas yang menggelinding. Sementara dia masih repot membawa 1 tas besarnya yang tak kebagian tempat itu. Sedangkan para murid kelas 2 sudah berdiri mengelilingi pembina mereka yang tengah memberi pengarahan.

Tubuh Wookie yang kecil itu dipaksanya mengangkat ransel besarnya. Berusaha menjejalkan tasnya dibagasi di atas tumpukkan tas-tas yang lain. Tapi sayangnya tasnya beserta tas yang dijejalinya terjatuh menimpa gadis mungil itu.

"Haha.. Kalau butuh bantuan bilang saja" timpal seorang namja yang kini membantu Wookie berdiri lalu membenarkan tas yang berceceran itu, menumpuknya dengan rapi.

"Lho, kenapa kau ada disini Hae?" tanya Wookie pada namja yang menolongnya tadi.

"Kau tak tahu ya, aku kan juga panitia kemah ini" jawab Donghae tersenyum. Pagi yang sangat menyenangkan baginya bertemu dengan gadis dambaannya, dan pasti juga akan menjadi hal yang menyenangkan untuk 3 hari ke depan selama kemah nanti.

"Tapi bukannya kelas 3 seharusnya fokus ujian" ucap Wookie yang masih heran.

"Memang kau fikir kelas 3 itu harus belajar dan belajar terus. Tidak butuh refreshing eum?" jawab Hae setelah menutup bagasi bis dengan rapat.

Lalu Donghae berbalik menghadap Wookie, menunjukkan senyum khasnya

"Apalagi aku harus menjaga putri kecil ini" lanjut Hae membelai rambut Wookie sekilas sebelum pergi meninggalkan gadis itu.

"Huh, mentang-mentang dia sunbaeku jadi memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil" cibir Wookie sambil merapikan rambutnya.

.

Matahari sudah menampakkan setengah wujudnya, murid-murid yang telah selesai diberi instruksi itu langsung menghambur menuju bis yang sudah ditentukan sebelumnya

Gadis bernama Wookie yang memang dari awal tak mengikuti pengarahan atau lebih tepatnya ceramah dari pembina itu, diam-diam memasuki bis-nya.

Langkah kecilnya terhenti ketika menaiki tangga kedua bis besar itu.

"Kenapa terburu-buru sekali nona Kim, coba bantu kami dulu membawa tenda-tenda itu ke bagasi" tegur sang pembimbing muda sembari menarik lengan Wookie

Tak mau mengambil resiko tentunya, gadis itu menuruti saja perintah sang pembimbing.

"Yak ! Lee Sungmin, kemari-kemari" teriak pembimbing saat melihat seorang yeoja yang terlambat.

"Kau bantu dia mengangkat ini, jika sudah selesai baru kalian bisa naik bis" lanjutnya sampil menunjuk tumpukan tenda di atas tanah

"Apa-apaan guru itu" rutuk Wookie yang tak bisa terdengar oleh pembina muda itu. Rencana awal yeoja itu yang ingin dapat tempat duduk dekat dengan jendela pasti akan gagal.

.

.

.

Wookie dan Sungmin segera masuk ke bis mereka, setelah mengerjakan pekerjaan tambahannya tadi. Gadis imut bernama Wookie itu bingung menoleh kanan-kiri. Berusaha mencari tempat duduk yang kosong begitu pula sungmin yang masih berdiri dibelakangnya.

Yesung pun melihat gadis dengan surai sebahu itu sedang kebingungan . Dia menggeser duduknya begitu dirasa gadis itu sudah 3 langkah di hadapannya. Sebenarnya bangkunya memang kosong, sengaja dia menyiapkan kursi disampingnya saat tau Wookie ternyata dihukum oleh sang pembina tadi.

Wookie yang melihat sikap aneh Yesung hanya mengernyitkan dahinya. Diliriknya Minnie yang juga belum dapat tempat duduk

"Eh, Wookie" lirih Sungmin dengan wajah memerah setelah wookie yang tadi berdiri didepan langsung menarik tangannya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping yesung.

Sungguh Sungmin sangat malu sekarang mengingat tadi posisi yesung yang menangkap badannya yang oleng karena perlakuan Wookie.

Wookie menunjukkan senyuman kudanya dengan jari membentuk huruf 'V'.

.

Gadis mungil itu sendiri kini sadar bahwa dia belum mendapatkan tempat duduk, padahal badannya sudah terasa sakit sehabis mengangkat puluhan tenda tadi. Tak mungkin juga dia berdiri selama perjalanan kan. Gadis itu hanya bisa menggaruk kepala bagian belakang, masih dengan tampang bingung yang dia perlihatkan membuat namja yang dari tadi memperhatikannya itu mendengus.

Salah siapa coba? Namja tadi sudah berbaik hati ingin memberikan tempat duduk tapi malah disia-siakan begitu saja.

Namja bermata sipit itu hendak beranjak dari duduknya, berniat memberikan bangkunya pada yeoja yang sedang berdiri kebingungan itu namun belum sempat namja itu ambil bicara, yeoja mungil itu sudah lebih dulu ditarik oleh teman wanita sekelas mereka.

.

"Wookie duduk bersama kita saja di belakang ne, masih muat kok" ucap seorang yeoja berambut blonde yang terus menarik tangan Wookie menuju bangku berderet panjang di bagian belakang bis.

Wookie yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya pasrah, masih untung dia bisa dapat tempat untuk mengistirahatkan pantatnya meski agak sedikit sempit dan berdesakan.

"Nah duduk di sini saja, biarkan pasangan itu berkembang" tukas yeoja di samping kirinya.

Wookie kini tengah duduk diapit dengan Kibum dan Heenim.

"Seandainya kita juga boleh masuk bis panitia, kau pasti bisa berduaan terus dengan Hae sunbae ya?" mulai Heenim dengan godaan-godaannya yang sudah terbilang biasa untuk Wookie itu.

"Memang Hae sunbae ikut ya?" tanya Kibum

"Lho, kukira kau sudah tau. Dia pasti ikut karena Wookie juga ikut. Iya kan?" jawab Heenim dengan menyenggol bahu Wookie.

Cinderella gosip itu tak henti-hentinya menanyakan hal tentang hubungannya dan donghae, padahal sudah berkali-kali pula dia menjelaskan bahwa mereka tak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa

'Huh kenapa aku harus ada di sini sih' gerutu Wookie dalam hati yang tahu pasti selama perjalanan nanti akan menjadi hal sulitnya karena harus menjawab pertanyaan teman disamping kanan-kirinya.

.

.

.

.

"Hei ! lihat itu, mereka serasi sekali ya" komentar Heenim pada 2 objek yang berjalan beriringan di hadapan mereka

"Bahkan mereka memakai syal yang sama, romantis ya?" timpal Kibum yang berjalan ditengah-tengah Wookie dan Heenim.

Wookie terus memperhatikan pasangan dihadapannya. Mereka memakai syal yang sama berwarna biru muda itu, benar-benar terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih.

"Wah Wookie iri ya?" tanya Kibum.

"Tenang saja nanti kau masih punya banyak waktu dengan Hae sunbae..hihi" timpal Heenim cekikikan.

"Huuuhhh" Wookie menarik nafas lega, dia fikir perasaan cemburunya ketahuan oleh kedua temannya itu.

.

.

.

"Wah kalau aku mengupas bawang, kuku jariku bisa-bisa putus" keluh Kibum yang mendapat tugas mengupas bawang.

Sore itu mereka sudah sampai ditengah hutan yang dijadikan tempat kemah. Para yeoja diberi tugas untuk menyiapkan masakan masing-masing untuk grup kelasnya. Sedangkan yang namja akan membangun tenda-tenda yang sudah disiapkan.

"Ne ne, kau menggoreng ikan saja deh" timpal Wookie yang sedang meracik bumbu untuk masakannya.

.

"Wah tidak enak nih, kalau memasak hening seperti ini. Sambil ngobrol saja" celetuk Heenim saat semua tengah asik memasak. Dari awal gadis berambut blonde itu sebenarnya tidak ikut memasak hanya melihat saja.

"Bilang saja nggosip" timpal salah seorang dari mereka.

"Hehe tau saja. Minnie, bagaimana jika membahas hubunganmu dengan yesung" kini Heenim mendekati Minnie yang tengah memotong sayuran.

"Eh.." Sungmin yang merasa tak aman hanya bisa menatap Wookie minta pertolongan dan sahabatnya itu malah mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Dalam hati Wookie sebenarnya juga ingin tahu kemajuan hubungan sahabatnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya 2 bulan berpacaran dengan Yesung, dia kan agak aneh?" tanya Heenim sedikit bergidik saat mengucapkan kata 'aneh'.

"Ah, dia tak seperti yang kalian pikirkan" jawab Sungmin malu-malu.

"Cinta itu memang buta ya..ckcc" decak Heenim.

Wookie hanya ikut tertawa mendengar percakapan itu.

"Lalu lalu, kalian pasti sudah pernah berciuman kan?" cecar Heenim lagi.

"Tapi kan Yesung namja yang dingin, bagaimana dia melakukannya?" timpal Kibum, kali ini wajah Sungmin sudah memerah ditanyai hal pribadi seperti itu.

Wookie bersikap tak peduli saat itu, tapi dia terus menajamkan telinganya demi mendengar jawaban Sungmin kali ini. Dadanya sedikit berdegup menantikan jawaban itu.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Ngomong-ngomong chapter ini panjang banget.

Lama updatenya, saya fokus US*curcol*

.

Bagi yang berminat tinggalkan review ne.


	5. Chapter 5

Cast : Kim Ryeowook as yeoja

Kim JongWoon (Yesung) as namja

Lee Sungmin as yeoja

And other member SuJu

Pairing : YeWook, YeMin, HaeWook(?)

Genre : Drama/ Romance/ Fantasy(?)

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Para cast yang ada disini belum ada yang memiliki tentunya.. Tapi sebentar lagi wookie oppa akan memiliki saya #digoreng.. Tapi tetap mereka adalah ciptaan Tuhan YME.

Warning : Genderswitch, Gaje ,Abal,Typo merajalela, cerita bikin pusing - tapi author sarankan untuk tetep membacanya #duakk...

.

.

.

.

Tatkala kau telah mencinta, kau akan selalu mencinta. Sebab apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu bisa saja pergi, namun apa yang ada dalam hatimu tetap tinggal selamanya.

.

**Hurts Love**

**.**

"Bagaimana rasanya 2 bulan berpacaran dengan Yesung, dia kan agak aneh?" tanya Heenim sedikit bergidik saat mengucapkan kata 'aneh'.

"Ah, dia tak seperti yang kalian pikirkan" jawab Sungmin malu-malu.

"Cinta itu memang buta ya..ckcc" decak Heenim.

Wookie hanya ikut tertawa mendengar percakapan itu.

"Lalu lalu, kalian pasti sudah pernah berciuman kan?" cecar Heenim lagi.

"Tapi kan Yesung namja yang dingin, bagaimana dia melakukannya?" timpal Kibum, kali ini wajah Sungmin sudah memerah ditanyai hal pribadi seperti itu.

Wookie bersikap tak peduli saat itu, tapi dia terus menajamkan telinganya demi mendengar jawaban Sungmin kali ini. Dadanya sedikit berdegup menantikan jawaban itu.

OOOO

"Eh..ci-ciuman?" tanya Sungmin gugup.

"Ne, kita disini buka-bukaan saja Minnie" cerocosHheenim yang masih penasaran.

"Mmmm. Sebenarnya kami belum pernah melakukan itu" jawab Sungmin jujur. Gadis itu menunduk malu saat mengatakannya.

"Mwo! Mana mungkin? Lalu selama ini apa yang kalian lakukan" lagi-lagi Heenim histeris, kenapa jadi dia yang tidak terima.

"..." Sungmin masih terdiam. Dia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Hubungannya dengan Yesung dia sendiri masih tak mengerti. Meskipun mereka selalu punya banyak waktu untuk bersama tapi Sungmin merasa yesung selalu jauh darinya.

"Mungkin dia malu. Bagaimana kalau kau memulainya dulu?" ucap Heenim semangat dengan mata berbinar-binar membuat semua yeoja yang ada disitu menoleh sejenak.

"Jangan samakan Sungmin denganmu, dia bukan yeoja agresif sepertimu" timpal seorang dari mereka. Heenim hanya mendelik mendengarnya.

"Memang apa yang salah. Jika hubungan mereka begini terus mana mungkin bisa maju" tangkas heenim tak terima dibilang agresif. Menurutnya tak ada lagi jaman dimana harus namja yang memulai apapun lebih dulu. Itu emansipasi.

Sungmin yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum sambil berpikir.

'Jadi mereka belum pernah berciuman? Lalu? Tidak. Kau tetap tak mempunyai kesempatan lagi. Berpikir apa kau? Pabboya Wookie' batin yeoja mungil yang kini geleng-geleng sendiri.

"Wookie? Kenapa rasanya jadi aneh seperti ini?" tanya yeoja bernama Kibum yang mencicipi bumbu yang baru selesai dibuat itu

"Masa?"

Wookie ikut mencicipi bumbu yang dibuatnya. Dan benar rasanya memang aneh.

"Hehehe.. Aku keliru memasukkan gula" cengir Wookie sadar apa yang ia lakukan.

"Kau melamun ya?" tanya Kibum.

"Anio.. Baiklah sini kubuatkan yang baru" sangkal Wookie lalu mengambil mangkuk yang dibawa Kibum.

.

.

.

.

"Mashitta, ini benar-benar enak. Kufikir saat kemah aku takkan bisa makan yang enak" timpal seorang namja setelah menghabiskan piring keduanya. Namja bertubuh tambun itu kembali menyendok nasi ke piringnya.

"Jelaslah, kan ada koki yang pintar masak disini" timpal Heenim yang telah berhenti makan dan menepuk-nepuk pundak yeoja kecil disampingnya.

Setiap kelas memang membuat makanan masing-masing untuk kelas mereka. bagi yang sudah selesai makan, mereka beranjak dan mulai menempatkan diri duduk memutar mengelilingi api unggun yang ada disitu.

"Wookie? Kau tidak ikut?" tanya Sungmin yang melihat sahabatnya malah masuk tenda.

"Ne? Nanti aku menyusul" timpal Wookie yang kini menggeledah tasnya mencari mantel yang tebal karena hawa benar-benar dingin malam itu. Sementara Sungmin sudah beranjak pergi.

Bukannya ikut berkumpul Wookie kini malah duduk di depan tendanya. Gadis mungil itu mengeratkan syal dobel yang dipakainya. Pandangannya menerawang kelangit, banyak bintang yang bisa dilihatnya. Gadis itu menghirup udara dan menghembuskan nafas panjang berkali-kali.

"Kenapa masih disini?" tanya seorang namja yang tiba-tiba datang, merusak ketenangan yang sedang dibuat yeoja tadi.

"Kau sendiri? Mau apa kesini?" tanya Wookie balik.

Namja itu menggaruk tengkuknya sekilas. Namja itu tak menggunakan syal birunya lagi kini, hanya mantel biru besarnya yang ia kenakan.

"Aku mau minta plester, jariku tadi tergores dahan" ucap namja itu yang kini ikut duduk disamping Wookie. Namja itu memperlihatkan luka sobekan yang cukup lebar di jari telunjuk kanannya.

"Aigo, kau ceroboh sekali Yesung" teriak Wookie yang melihat luka cukup dalam itu.

"Shhhtt, jangan teriak-teriak. Nanti dikira aku berbuat macam-macam" ucap namja yang dipanggil Yesung itu memperhatikan kanan-kiri. Memang tak ada orang disana selain mereka berdua.

"Tunggu disini, aku ambil plester dulu" ucap Wookie bergegas masuk tenda dan mengambil kotak obat didalam tasnya.

Dengan telaten yeoja itu mengobati jari namja disampingnya.

Yesung tersenyum melihat Wookie yang masih menunduk mengobati jarinya, dan tentu saja senyuman itu tak bisa dilihat yeoja itu.

"Nah selesai !" ucapan Wookie membuat Yesung bangun dari lamunannya, namja itu sedikit grogi.

"Ah, kenapa disini dingin sekali" ucap Yesung memecah keheningan yang terjadi cukup lama tadi. Namja itu lebih memilih duduk disamping yeoja imut itu daripada kembali ke tempat api unggun yang sudah dipastikan hangat.

Srreett...

"Yesung ! Kembalikan" teriak Wookie yang baru saja kehilangan satu syal dilehernya.

"Kubilang jangan teriak berisik tahu" timpal Yesung dengan suara pelan, menempelkan telunjuknya dibibir. Meminta gadis disampingnya untuk tak berteriak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" jengkel Wookie melihat Yesung yang kini melilitkan syal itu dilehernya sendiri.

'Kenapa dia tak memakai syal yang dibuatkan Minnie sih' batin Wookie.

"Sudahlah, jangan pelit-pelit. Disini dingin tau" tukas Yesung menyingkirkan tangan Wookie yang hendak mengambil syal yang kini sudah melilit rapi dilehernya.

"Huh" Wookie hanya mendengus. Kembali yeoja itu memandang langit yang terbentang diatasnya. Langit disitu benar-benar indah.

"Hei lihat ada bintang jatuh" ucap Wookie sambil menunjuk langit. Menunjuk sekelebat cahaya yang berjalan cepat dilangit itu lalu memudar.

"Bukan bintang jatuh, itu hanya meteroid yang jatuh kebumi. Karena bergesekan dengan atmosfir, meteroid itu lebih dulu hancur dan mengakibatkan adanya pijaran api hingga terlihat seperti bintang jatuh" jelas Yesung. Wookie hanya menelan ludah mendengarnya.

"Katanya jika ada bintang jatuh, apabila kita membuat permohonan maka doa kita akan terkabul" ucap Wookie seiring dengan dipejamkan matanya. Gadis itu tengah membuat suatu permohonan.

Sementara Yesung hanya menatap Wookie selama yeoja itu memejamkan mata dan mengalihkan wajahnya ketika mata yeoja itu terbuka perlahan.

"Huh.. Kau percaya hal seperti itu?" tanya Yesung menatap langit.

"Apa salahnya" timpal Wookie menoleh pada namja disampingnya.

"Tanpa usaha apa yang kita inginkan tak akan pernah terwujud. Karena banyaknya orang yang punya pemikiran sepertimu. Mereka jadi malas berusaha"

'Apaan sih namja ini' batin Wookie kesal.

"Apa permintaanmu tadi?" kini Yesung bertanya pada wookie.

"Kau bilang kau tak tertarik, untuk apa bertanya?" jawab Wookie mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau marah? Aku kan hanya..."

"Kenapa kalian masih disini?" suara seseorang menginterupsi perkataan Yesung tadi. Seorang namja yang berkedudukan sebagai panitia kemah itu menghampiri mereka.

"Donghae ?" sapa Wookie lalu berdiri dari duduknya.

"Semua sudah harus berkumpul di api unggun. Ayo?" ucap donghae lalu menggandeng tangan Wookie. Sedikit tatapan tak suka darinya untuk Yesung sekilas sebelum pergi.

.

.

.

.

Cit..cit..cit

Suara-suara alam itu saling bersahutan, menyapa satu sama lain. Memberikan kabar indah untuk sang mentari yang mulai naik dari arah timur. Suara daun yang saling bergesekan tak pernah luput dari telinga, melambai seolah mengajak kita untuk berteman.

'Lebih baik berteman untuk selamanya'

'Cinta itu tak harus memiliki'

'Hanya dengan melihat senyumnya aku sudah ikut bahagia'

Betapa munafiknya kata-kata itu. Membawa semua kebohongan masuk ke jurang yang lebih dalam dan menyakitkan.

.

.

"Wookie, kau berikan bumbu apa saja untuk masakan ini? Ajari aku ne?" tanya seorang yeoja mencicipi hasil masakan teman sekelasnya. Kenyataanya yeoja itu bukan hanya mencicipi tapi hampir menghabiskan.

"Kibummie, jangan mengunyah terus. Kau ini" tegur yeoja lain yang baru datang, merebut piring yang tadi berada ditangan yeoja bernama kibum. Tak jauh berbeda dengan temannya, yeoja ini ikut memakan apa yang ada diatas piring itu.

"Yak ! Kalian ini, itu untuk sarapan kita nanti" teriak yeoja lain yang tadi masih bergelut dengan masakannya. Sadar hasil karyanya sudang tinggal setengah piring besar.

"Hehe.. kan lapar habis jalan jauh tadi" ucap yeoja bernama heenim dengan tampang memelas.

"Huh, untung aku masih ada sisa adonan" gerutu yeoja kecil itu meneruskan acara memasaknya dan tentu saja dibantu dengan kedua teman yeojanya yang sudah hampir menghabiskan makanan yang dibuatnya tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku senang ikut kemah ini, secara tak langsung kita bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua lebih lama" ucap seorang yeoja cantik pada namjachingunya. Senyuman itu enggan terlepas dari bibir sang yeoja, senyuman yang hanya dipersembahkan untuk namja yang kini duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa kau juga merasa seperti itu?" tanya yeoja tadi memandangi sang namja yang tak merespon ucapan awalnya.

"Ah, ne aku juga senang" jawab sang namja disertai senyuman balasan untuk yeoja itu.

Suasana di antara mereka kembali hening, hanya suara air terjun yang terdengar. Sang yeoja yang dari tadi diam sebenarnya tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Suatu hal yang mengganjal perasaannya. Sementara sang namja masih tenang saja menikmati pemandangan yang disuguhkan alam saat itu. Posisi mereka sedang duduk di sebuah batu besar yang ada dipinggiran air terjun. Memisahkan diri dari rombongan kemah lain untuk berdua seperti ini. Ini waktu-waktu bebas yang diberikan untuk mereka sampai nanti sore.

"Yesung" panggil yeoja itu memperhatikan lekat namja tampan bersurai hitam disebelahnya. Tangan kanannya terulur menyentuh punggung tangan namjachingunya yang digunakan menumpu berat badan namja itu.

"Hnng?" namja yang dipanggil Yesung itu menoleh, ditatapnya yeoja itu sebentar lalu memalingkan wajahnya lagi.

"Aku merasa seperti yeoja yang menyedihkan" adu gadis itu tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya yesung tak mengerti tapi pandangan namja itu masih lurus ke depan.

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa sendiri. Meskipun kau selalu disisiku, aku tak pernah tahu apa kau juga merasakan kehadiranku" ucap yeoja itu.

Yesung menoleh, mengerutkan keningnya mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir yeoja yang berstatus sebagai yeojachingunya itu.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja Minnie" namja itu tersenyum teduh.

"Bisakah kita menjadi lebih dekat lagi?" tanya yeoja itu sembari menundukkan kepala.

"..." Yesung tak menjawab, bingung harus menghadapi sikap yeoja disampingnya. Sementara dia juga tak bisa meng'iya'kan ucapan yeoja itu.

"Apa.. apa ada yeoja lain yang kau suka?" tanya Sungmin, yeoja itu berubah menatap sayu namjachingunya.

"Kenapa bertanya begitu?" jawab Yesung mengalihkan perhatian, berusaha untuk tak menghiraukan tatapan Sungmin.

"Aku merasa tak suka ada yeoja lain yang dekat denganmu melebihi kedekatan kita. Siapapun itu" aku Sungmin. Yeoja itu benar-benar mengungkapkan hal yang selama ini dipendamnya. Terlalu serakah, tapi dia hanya takut kehilangan namja yang sangat dicintainya.

"Sudahlah tak perlu membicarakan hal seperti itu, kita kembali saja ne" ucap Yesung hendak beranjak tapi yeoja itu terus menggenggam tangannya, tak membiarkan dia pergi.

"Katakan kau mencintaiku, kumohon" pinta Sungmin memelas, air mata yeoja itu sudah tumpah sekarang.

Yesung menyadari yeoja itu menangis, namja itu mengurungkan niatnya pergi dan kembali duduk, ditatapnya iba yeoja yang masih mengangis didepannya. Tangannya terulur mengusap pipi yeojachingunya.

"Sshhh, uljima. Jangan menangis" ucap Yesung pelan, masih setia menghilangkan jejak air mata dipipi yeoja yang tengah terisak itu.

Sungmin menggenggam tangan Yesung dan menempelkan tangan itu erat dipipinya.

"Saranghae, Yesungie. Jongmal saranghae. Kumohon jawablah" ucap Sungmin yang mulai tenang dari isaknya, gadis itu menggosok-gosokkan kepalan tangan Yesung dipipinya. Membuat punggung tangan sang namja basah dengan airmatanya.

"Aku.. aku..."

Yesung belum bisa mengucapkan sesuatu, tak tahu harus berkata apa menghadapi yeoja yang terus menangis didepannya. Tiba-tiba sungmin menarik tengkuk yesung kuat, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah namja itu lalu menempelkan bibir mereka.

.

Seorang yeoja imut yang mengenakan sweater pink itu terlihat tengah berjalan sendiri ditengah hutan. Tapi tentu saja dia takkan berjalan jauh kalau tak mau kesasar.

Tujuan yeoja itu hanya satu tempat. Teman-temannya mengatakan didaerah situ ada air terjun besar dengan pemandangan tak kalah indah. Merasa penasaran yeoja itupun mulai mencari letak air terjun yang katanya tak jauh dari situ.

"Yeay, akhirnya ketemu juga" ucap gadis mungil itu kegirangan. Karena teman-temannya yang sibuk sarapan dia harus berjalan kesini sendirian, tapi perjuangannya tak sia-sia. Yeoja barnama Kim Ryeowook itu mulai menuruni tumpukan batu-batu dengan hati-hati, batu disekitar situ terlihat licin dan ditumbuhi lumut, jadi harus berhati-hati jika tak mau ambil resiko.

'Ahh'

Tubuh Wookie hampir terjungkal jika saja dia tak menggenggam erat ranting pohon disebelah kanannya. Fikiran yeoja itu sedikit kacau hingga tak memperhatikan langkahnya. Sedikit meringis saat lututnya bergesekan dengan batu saat ia terjatuh. Masih untung dia tak menggelinding kebawah.

Wookie buru-buru menyembunyikan diri dibelakang pohon itu, mengintip apa yang ada dibawah sana. Sepasang manusia yang sangat dia kenal tengah duduk berhadap-hadapan di dekat air terjun. Meskipun Wookie tak bisa mendengar apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan tapi hatinya sudah cukup sakit melihat pemandangan itu.

Terlihat Yesung, pria yang dia cintai diam-diam tengah mengusap pipi sahabatnya, dan jangan lupakan tangan mereka yang saling bertautan.

Wookie tersenyum sendu melihat apa yang disuguhkan didepannya.

.

Mereka kini berciuman.

.

Wookie terus menekan dada kirinya, rasanya sangat sesak.

Yeoja itu menangis dibalik pohon. Beranjak berdiri meninggalkan tempat itu dengan jalan yang sedikit pincang. Tak dihiraukan lututnya yang masih terasa sakit bahkan kini mengeluarkan darah. Dia merasa dada kirinya lebih sakit sekarang.

Wookie terus berjalan menyusuri hutan yang cukup lebat itu, tak memperdulikan panas matahari yang sudah tepat diubun-ubun, tapi masih terhalangi dengan rimbunnya pohon dihutan itu. Ketika dirasa sudah tak sanggup lagi berjalan yeoja mungil itu terduduk ditanah, tak ada butiran hangat mengalir sekarang. Tapi bibir yeoja itu bergetar, isakan tanpa air mata.

'Mereka itu pacaran, mereka wajar melakukan hal itu. Kenapa aku bertingkah konyol seperti ini?'

.

.

.

"Lalu tadi dia kemana?" tanya seorang namja tampan menahan amarah.

"Terakhir dia bilang ingin ke tempat air terjun" jawab seorang yeoja dengan menundukkan kepalanya

"Aku sudah cari disana, tapi dia tak ada. Kenapa kalian membiarkan dia pergi sendiri tadi!" tangkas namja tadi dengan nada tinggi. Tak tahu ingin melampiaskan kekesalannya pada siapa. Namja itu mengajak rambutnya frustasi.

"Tenang Hae, ini juga bukan salah mereka. Mungkin gadis itu tersesat" ucap namja lain menepuk bahu sahabatnya pelan.

"Mianhae sunbae" sesal yeoja bernama Heenim yang tadi sempat menolak ajakan teman mungilnya. Dia benar-benar menyesal. Sekarang yeoja yang kerap dipanggil Wookie itu belum juga kembali keperkemahan. Padahal matahari sudah hampir terbenam saat ini.

"Ada apa Shindong?" tanya namja bemata sipit yang baru keluar dari tendanya, setengah berbisik mendengar ada keributan diluar.

"Kau tak tahu? Wookie hilang" jawab Shindong membuat sahabat namjanya itu membelalakkan mata dan masuk kembali ketenda. Belum ada semenit namja sipit itu keluar tenda tergesa-gesa, masih berusaha mengenakan jaket dan membawa sebuah senter ditangannya.

"Aku akan membantu menca..."

"Tidak perlu, biar aku sendiri yang mencarinya" ucap Donghae kasar memotong perkataan namja itu dan pergi menembus hutan.

Namja sipit itu hendak mengikuti langkah donghae jika saja tak ada yang menghentikan langkahnya, seorang yeoja menarik ujung jaket yang ia kenakan.

"Biarkan Hae sunbae sendiri yang mencarinya. Lagipula dia panitia disini. Wookie pasti bisa ditemukan" ucap yeoja itu tak mengijinkan namjachingunya pergi.

.

.

.

.

-/-

Matahari kian terbenam semakin dalam, tak ada lagi cahaya didalam hutan itu kecuali cahaya bulan yang agak tertutup kabut. Para pekemah menyalakan api unggun setelah selesai mengumpulkan kayu, malam kedua mereka akan sangat dingin sepertinya.

Seorang namja tengah duduk gelisah didepan tendanya, umpatan-umpatan kecil keluar dari mulutnya. Tangannya terus mengayun-ayunkan senter, tak urung melemparkan senter itu ke tanah lalu memungutnya kembali dan melemparkannya lagi. Cemas memikirkan seorang yeoja yang masih belum dilihatnya sehari ini. Merutuki kebodohannya yang hanya berdiam diri disini, jujur dia sangat mengkhawatirkan yeoja itu meski kerap membuatnya jengkel. Tanpa namja itu ketahui yeojachingunya memperhatikan sikap anehnya itu dari jauh.

"Aku harus ikut mencarinya" putus namja itu akhirnya dan mulai memasuki hutan dengan berbekal senter. Belum sempat namja itu terlalu jauh menembus hutan, dilihatnya seorang panitia kemah mereka tengah menuntun yeoja mungil yang berjaan tertatih. Lengan yeoja itu terkalung dipundak sang namja yang membantunya berjalan. Keadaanyeoja itu terlihat lusuh, sweater yang dikenakannya sedikit robek karena terkoyak ranting dan lututnya lecet dengan luka yang sudah mengering. Yeoja itu ditemukan dalam keadaan setengah sadar, mengginggil karena kedinginan. Bahkan giginya masih sedikit bergeretak saat ini.

Namja itu tersenyum lega melihat yeoja yang sedari tadi memenuhi otaknya. Didekatinya kedua orang di depannya itu.

"Wookie kau baik-baik saja?" tanya namja itu tak memperdulikan tatapan namja yang sedang menitah wookie. Wookie hanya menoleh sebentar lalu menundukkan wajah lagi. Tak menjawab. Kepalanya terasa sangat pening sat ini. Terlebih dengan sikap namja yang berjalan disamping kanannya yang sok perhatian. Gadis itu marah, tapi tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Beruntung matanya tidak terlihat sembab.

.

Wookie mendongakkan kepala menatap wajah Donghae. Wajah mereka terlihat sangat dekat dengan posisi seperti itu membuat namja yang berjalan dibelakang mereka mengepalkan tangannya.

"Hae, aku ingin pulang. Kau mau kan mengantarku" pinta Wookie memelas. Dengan posisi sedekat itu Donghae lengah dan mengangguk.

"Tapi besok pagi ne? Ini sudah terlalu malam kau harus istirahat dulu" jawab Donghae yang ditanggapi anggukan Wookie.

Mereka berdua benar-benar tak menghiraukan namja di belakang mereka.

.

"Wookie mana?" tanya Yesung pada Minnie sambil berusaha mengintip ke dalam tenda itu. Semalam namja itu sulit tidur, dia berharap hari ini melihat yeoja mungil itu sehat seperti sedia kala.

"Hae sunbae mengantarnya pulang pagi-pagi sekali" jawab Minnie.

"Hanya berdua?" tanya Yesung.

"Ne, sayang sekali padahal kemah masih berlangsung 2 hari lagi" timpal Sungmin.

"Oo..." komentar Yesung sedikit melamun.

"Lebih baik jalan-jalan saja pagi ini. Kajja" sungmin menggandeng tangan yesung dan tak membiarkan namja itu memikirkan hal lain untuk saat ini. Dia ingin yesung hanya melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

-OOOOOOOOO-

**January 2012**

"Lebih baik kau berhenti dari pekerjaanmu itu chagi, kau terlihat lelah. Kenapa kau tidak bekerja di perusahaan appa saja?" tanya namja dengan umur yang sudah memasuki kepala-4 itu pada anak bungsunya.

Namja paruh baya yang masih terlihat gagah itu masih heran dengan pilihan aegyanya yang lebih memilih bekerja di kafe kecil, yang berpenghasilan tak seberapa. Berkali-kali dia menawarkan pekerjaan dengan jabatan yang cuma-cuma pada si bungsu dan ditolak.

Kedua ayah dan anak ini tengah mengobrol berdua tengah malam. Setelah pulang kerja larut yeoja itu dicegat oleh appanya dan membicarakan hal ini.

"Daripada kerja bagaimana jika aku melanjutkan kuliah di Tokyo appa?" permintaan anaknya itu membuat sang appa kaget. Terkadang dia tak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan anaknya itu.

"Kenapa harus Tokyo? Di seoul juga banyak universitas yang bagus Wookie" ucap sang appa tak setuju anaknya pergi jauh-jauh dari keluarga

'Karena mungkin di Tokyo aku bisa bertemu dengannya' batin yeoja yang tadi dipanggil Wookie

"Aku hanya ingin suasana baru appa, aku bisa jaga diri. Appa setuju kan?" Kata yeoja imut itu memelas, mengeluarkan puppy eyes yang tetap tak mendapat respon.

Sang appa hanya menggeleng tetap tak sependapat.

"Kau harus ingat kau sudah punya tunangan. Bagaimana dengan Hae?" tanya sang appa memikirkan anak sahabat baiknya sekaligus calon menantunya itu.

"Donghae pasti setuju. Dia pasti tak keberatan appa, yang penting adalah restu appa" eyel Wookie berusaha meyakinkan, kali ini dia harus berhasil merayu appanya.

Dia sangat ingin bertemu dengan namja yang enam tahun yang lalu pindah ke Tokyo, meskipun tak pernah ada kabar dari namja itu tapi wookie yakin dia masih disana.

"Jadi kau ingin meninggalkan Hae sendiri disini? Anio. Kalau kalian menikah dan pindah ke tokyo appa baru setuju" tegas sang appa.

"Appa, kitakan baru tunangan 3 bulan. Mana mungkin langsung menikah. Andwae!" sangkal Wookie sedikit berteriak.

"Kalau begitu hentikan keinginanmu pergi ke Tokyo" tekan sang appa pada kata 'hentikan' lalu beranjak masuk kekamar.

"Itu sih sama saja bohong" gerutu wookie yang kini ditinggal sendiri diruang tengah. Tujuannya ke Tokyo kan untuk bertemu yesung, tapi kalau dia menikah dengan Donghae nanti sia-sia saja. Dia malah selalu berusaha agar pernikahannya dengan hae itu tak pernah terjadi.

-OOOOOOOOO-

.

.

.

.

-/-

WOOKIE POV

Kuperhatikan dengan seksama wajah Yesung, mengamati secara detail lekuk tampan itu. Hal yang belum pernah kulakukan selama ini, selagi dia tak bisa melihatku aku bisa melihatnya sepuas yang kumau, tak lagi kupedulikan 'aku' yang entah kemana.

Bahkan melihatnya secara dekat seperti ini membuat dadaku sedikit berdesir.

Beberapa tetes keringat lolos dari dahi dan lehernya. Nafasnya masih sedikit tersengal sehabis pelajaran olahraga hari ini. Memejamkan mata sipit itu sejenak untuk menetralkan pernafasan. Bibir tipisnya sedikit terbuka dan menengadah ke atas. Biasanya saat dia berekspresi seperti ini, dulu aku akan menertawakan tampang anehnya itu. Tapi dia yang dihadapanku sekarang ini, wajah tampan sempurna yang selalu kuabaikan dulu. Ternyata namja aneh ini yang akan selalu menghantui fikiranku kedepan.

Seperti apa Yesung 6 tahun yang akan datang?

Masih tampankah?

Masihkan dia mengingatku? Setidaknya sebagai yeoja yang menyebalkan pun aku rela, atau sebagai yeoja yang tak pernah mengucapkan kata selamat tinggal untuk kepindahannya ke tokyo dulu, atau yeoja yang setiap hari selalu berseteru dengannya. Asalkan dia tak melupakanku itu sudah cukup kurasa.

Masih mencintainya secara diam-diam kah?

Tapi bagaimana jika Yesung sudah punya yeojachingu di Tokyo sana? Atau bahkan dia sudah menikah?

Ya Tuhan tolong biarkan aku mengucapkan satu kata padanya yang selama ini kurahasiakan.

Kenapa aku masih berada di masa ini?

Kenapa aku tak dibawa di masa depan saja tempat dimana aku bisa menemuinya?

Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan disini. Aku hanya melihat kejadian ulang yang membuatku makin menyelami penyesalan itu.

Bagaimana dengan keadaanku setelah kecelakaan itu?

Atau aku sekarang sudah benar-benar menjadi roh?

Bagaimana dengan appa, umma dan eonni. Tak bisa kupungkiri aku merindukan mereka, aku menyayangi mereka.

Dan Donghae? Dia pasti juga khawatir. aku juga menyayanginya, hanya sebatas sayang.

'Yesung apa kau bisa mendengar suaraku?' tanyaku pada namja yang sekarang duduk bersila didepanku, masih memperhatikan gerombolan anak putri yang mulai giliran lari estafet.

"Apa lihat-lihat !"

Aku terlonjak mendengar teriakan yang tepat dimukaku, dia bisa melihatku? Dadaku semakin berdebar tak karuan, tatapan namja itu menajam tapi ternyata bukan terarah padaku.

"Siapa yang melihatmu.. Pede sekali" kutolehkan pandangan kebelakang dan kudapati 'aku' yang juga berteriak di lapangan sana dengan lidah yang ikut terjulur. Sedang bersiap-siap menunggu giliran tongkat estafet, masih sempat-sempatnya 'aku' menatap Yesung. Kalu difikir sikap'ku' itu sedikit terlihat, tapi kenapa namja ini tak menyadarinya. Kecuali dia tak pernah mencintaiku. Benarkah itu?

WOOKIE P.O.V END

.

.

.

"Wookie jangan duduk disitu, berbahaya"

"Gwaenchanayo"

Gadis kecil kelas 2 SMA itu tetap kekeuh tak beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Sedikit mempertaruhkan nyawa, pasalnya gadis itu sekarang tengah duduk di atas palang yang biasanya digunakan untuk lompat tinggi. Tinggi palang yang mencapai 3 meter membuat kedua kaki kecil itu mengayun-ayun. Masih didalam aula olahraga, yeoja itu berteriak menyemangati temannya yang belum ikut senam lantai didepan sana. Entah merasa bebas atau ringan dengan tanpa rasa takut yeoja itu melepaskan pegangannya pada pinggiran palang, sementara kakinya yang masih mengayun membuat keseimbangannya hilang. Jika dia mempertahankan kedua kaki kebelakang dia akan jatuh menelungkup dan masih bisa bertumpu pada tangannya nanti,tapi dia tak berfikir sejauh itu

"Uwwaaaaa" teriakan tenor itu memenuhi suasana aula olahraga yang berisik, membuat kegiatan mereka terhenti.

Yeoja bernama Wookie itu jatuh terjungkal kebelakang, dengan takut memejamkan matanya, karna bisa dipastikan badannya akan remuk jatuh babas sepanjang 3 meter.

Tidak

Tak ada sedikitpun rasa sakit

Justru rasa empuk dan hanya yang ada dipunggungnya, juga lengan kekar yang melingkar dilehernya membuatnya susah bernafas.

Saat membuka mata Wookie melihat temannya yang berbondong-bondong lari kearahnya, ingin melihat apa yang terjadi disana

"Bangun !" perintah mutlak dari namja yang tengah ditindih Wookie itu membuatnya terbangun dari lamunan 'apa aku masih hidup?' nya

Lengan yang melingkar dileher Wookie, yang seolah-olah menjadi pelindung tersendiri itu mulai lepas dan mendorong bahu kecil diatasnya hingga gadis terduduk. Orang-orang mulai berkerubung mengelilingi sepasang anak adam itu.

"Eh, Yesung? Kenapa tiduran disitu, kau kurang kerjaan saja..hehe" Wookie menggaruk leher belakangnya salah tingkah, cengengesan dan wajahnya sedikit memerah karena terus ditatap namja yang juga tengah duduk dihadapannya tanpa berkedip.

"Kau..." namja itu sedikit menggeram dan menarik nafas panjang.

"APA KAU TAK PUNYA OTAK, BAGAIMANA JIKA AKU TAK MENOLONGMU TADI? APA YANG AKAN TERJADI? KENAPA KAU BENAR-BENAR BODOH. KAU YEOJA BABBO" Yesung berteriak penuh emosi, wajah yang tadi memerah itu seketika pias dan pucat.

"Wookie kau mau kemana?"

"Wookieeee"

Panggilan-panggilan itu tak dihiraukan oleh Wookie, dia tak bisa terus-terusan ada disitu. Memandang wajah tampan yang sudah membentaknya.

"Yesung kau keterlaluan sekali mengatakan hal seperti itu!"

"Kasihan Ryeowookie..."

beberapa tanggapan itu masih sempat ditangkap oleh pendengaran Wookie, sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

BRRAAKK

Pintu gudang itu terbuka kasar oleh tangan mungil yang kini menjadi tumpuan berdiri yeoja manis yang tengah menangis tersedu-sedu di sana.

"Huhuuhuuhhuu"

tak lagi ditahannya tangisan itu, membiarkan airmata mengalir dengan rasa bahagia yang ikut berkecamuk dihatinya.

'Yesung menghawatirkanku'

Betapa senangnya gadis itu, kemarahan yang beberapa menit lalu ia terima membuatnya menangis dan tersenyum bersamaan.

.

WOOKIE P.O.V

Kenapa aku selalu menghindar, kenapa aku selalu berlari. Kutatap sosok'ku' nanar, sedetik tadi menangis kini tertawa.

Andai waktu itu aku tak lari, andai aku menangis dihadapan Yesung, dihadapan teman-temanku juga.

Apa tanggapan mereka nantinya? Aku tak punya keberanian melakukan hal itu

'Eh Sungmin?'

Kulihat sahabat baikku tengah memandang'ku' iba di depan pintu gudang ini, tapi 'aku' tak menyadari kehadirannya dan masih tetap menangis.

-"Dari dulu aku tahu kau menyukainya, aku hanya takut dia memiliki perasaan sama sepertimu"-

Kata-kata Sungmin waktu di kafe kembali terngiang dikepalaku. Jadi saat ini dia sudah tahu perasaan'ku'? Kenapa dia diam saja?

WOOKIE POV END

.

.

.

Kapan kau akan pergi dari mimpiku? Kapan kau berhenti menjadi bunga tidurku? Kembalilah padaku dan aku takkan membiarkanmu pergi untuk kedua kali.

.

.

"Ne, sonsaengnim. Kegiatan pentas akhir semester yang didikuti akan segera didiskusikan" timpal Wookie disertai anggukan pada namja paruh baya yang duduk didepannya. Wookie meski merelakan waktunya setengah jam setelah pulang sekolah demi mendengarkan ceramah wali kelas. Yeoja itu meninggalkan ruang guru dengan gerutuan yang tak jelas sambil membawa lembaran pamflet ditangannya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sepasang kaki yang berdiri didepannya.

"Sedang apa di ruang guru?" pertanyaan suara baritone itu membuat Wookie mendongak.

"Kau tak lihat ini" tutur Wookie memperlihatkan lembaran kertas ditangannya.

"Lee sonsae masih ada kan?" tanya namja itu lagi.

"Ada, kau mau apa?" jawab Wookie dan balik bertanya.

"Aku..."

Wookie mengerutkan keningnya menunggu jawaban namja didepannya yang teramat lama itu.

"Apa?" taya Wookie jengkel

"Ah, sudahlah. Pulang sana, jangan nyasar ya?" ucap Yesung mengusap kepala Wookie.

"Huh, kau fikir aku anak kecil. Kau yang seharusnya jangan nyasar. Jangan membuat istrimu menunggu khawatir" timpal Wookie terkekeh

"Cerewet" ucap Yesung berjalan menuju ruang guru.

"Jangan pulang telat ya, ingat istrimu" teriakan Wookie hanya dianggap angin lalu saja oleh Yesung.

.

.

"Benarkah? lalu bagaimana sekolahmu" tanya seorang namja tambun sembari duduk diatas meja, mengitrogasi teman sebangkunya sekaligus teman terakrabnya itu.

"Akan kulanjutkan di Tokyo" jawab namja tampan itu tenang, masih memperhatikan pemandangan diluar jendela kelas mereka.

"Kenapa harus pindah? Kelas pasti sepi jika tak ada kau Yesung" timpal seorang yeoja yang juga antusias mendengar berita satu dari teman sekelasnya itu akan pindah.

"Semua keluargaku pindah, tak mungkin aku disini sendirian" jawab Yesung seraya tersenyum pada yeoja ketua kelas itu.

"Sayang sekali ya, tak ada yang bisa diajak bertengkar lagi.. hahaha" Wookie ikut berucap tanpa memandang bagaimana ekspresi yesung sekarang. Bukannya tak mau memandang namja itu, dia hanya mencoba kuat.

'Bukan ini yang ingin ku ucapkan. Harusnya aku bilang selamat, atau berhati-hatilah. Kenapa aku hanya bisa tertawa. Telanlah tawamu itu Kim Ryeowook' batin Wookie membodohkan apa yang diucapkannya tanpa difikirkannya lebih dulu.

"Besok kita akan ikut mengantar keberangkatanmu" ucap shindong menepuk bahu Yesung yang dari tadi memperhatikan gadis mungil yang kini sibuk sendiri dengan bukunya dan dianggapi anggukan dari seisi kelas kecuali Wookie.

.

.

.

.

WOOKIE P.O.V

Aku masih disini, masih dikamarku. Memandangi seluruh isi kamar yang berantakan.

Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membangunkan yeoja yang tengah bergumul selimut dikasurku ini. 10 menit lagi bel sekolah berbunyi, dan 'aku' masih berada di bawah selimut.

Dia bukan tidur, dia menangis.

"Hiks.. Hiks"

Bisa kudengar isakan itu, suara yang sama dengan yang tadi malam.

'aku' membuka selimut sejenak, mengusap butiran yang meleleh tak beraturan dipipi dan mengambil nafas sebelum selimut itu kembali tertutup dan isakan itu kembali menggema di kamar ini.

'Bangunlah, kumohon bangun' lirihku berusaha mengoyak selimut itu namun tak bergeming.

'Kau akan menyesal nanti, pergilah temui dia' teriakku, selimut itu masih bergetar dengan tempo tak teratur.

'Temui dia untuk yang terakhir kalinya' ucapku tanpa masih ada respon, hal bodoh apa yang kulakukan. Tak ada yang bisa kurubah tapi aku masih terus berteriak membuang tenaga.

"Hikss.. yessh..sung hiks" suara itu bergetar lemah

'Bantu aku, ini adalah saat terakhir' ucapku yang kini ikut menangis. Rasa sesak ini makin menjadi dan butiran ini meluncur bebas dari kedua bola mataku.

'Kau akan menyesal Kim Ryeowook. Nikmatilah penderitaanmu nantinya' ucapan terakhirku sebelum tangisku makin menjadi.

.

.

.

-/-

"Kau benar-benar pergi Yesung" ucap Shindong dengan mata memerah, kehilangan seorang sahabat yang sudah begitu dekat dan kenal luar-dalam. Masih belum bisa merelakan kepergian Yesung.

"Hei, kita masih bisa bertemu lain waktu. Jangan menangis eoh!" timpal Yesung memeluk dan menepuk-nepuk punggung namja tambun itu.

"Kau belum menepati janjimu. Kau bilang akan mencomblangkanku dengan Jung Nari" timpal Shindong berbisik masih sesenggukan.

"Haha.. mian. Sepertinya kau harus berusaha sendiri" jawab Yesung cengengesan sebelum melepas pelukannya.

Pandangan Yesung kini terarah pada Sungmin yang tengah menangis sembari menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. Yesung mendekati yeoja itu mengusap kepalanya pelan, menyalurkan kehangatan yang dirindukan yeoja itu.

"Mianhae" hanya kata itu yang bisa Yesung ucapkan, meski tak tega melihat gadis yang pernah menjadi yeojachingunya itu menangis. Ya. Yesung sudah memutuskan hubungan mereka sehari sebelumnya.

"Tak bisakah keputusan itu berubah? aku berjanji akan setia padamu" lirih Sungmin tapi masih bisa didengar Yesung.

"Mian.. Aku yakin kau bisa mendapatkan namja yang lebih baik dariku. Lupakan aku ne" jawab Yesung membuat airmata Sungmin semakin deras. Orang yang kau cintai memintamu melupakannya apa kau bisa tersenyum dan mengatakan 'iya'?

Setelah acara perpisahan dan acara berpelukan itu Yesung berjalan menuju taksi yang tadi sudah dipesan yang berhenti didepan gerbang sekolahnya.

"TUNGGU"

"Eh?" pintu taksi yang tadi setengah terbuka kini tertutup kembali. Tak hanya Yesung, semua yang ada disitu pun kaget dengan apa yang tengah mereka lihat sekarang.

.

Seorang yeoja mungil berlari kearah mereka. Yeoja itu masih mengenakan piyama tidur yang bercorak jerapah. Yang membuat mereka terkejut adalah yeoja itu menangis dengan tangan kanannya terkepal erat didepan dada. "Wookie" lirih Yesung tersenyum, yeoja yang tadi dicarinya akhirnya datang juga.

Wookie menghentikan larinya 10 langkah dihadapan Yesung, pandangan yeoja itu kini beralih pada Sungmin yang berdiri di sebelah kanannya. Seolah meminta izin.

Sungmin mengangguk dengan butiran baru yang ikut mengalir, Wookie memberikan senyum pada sahabatnya itu seolah mengatakan 'gomawo' lewat senyumannya itu.

Wookie berjalan mendekati namja didepannya, tersenyum tulus sembari mengulurkan tangan kanannya dihadapan Yesung dan membuka kepalan tangannya itu. Seekor kura-kura kecil dengan cangkang hijau yang sedikit basah terlihat disana.

Ddangkoma.

"Sudah lama aku menyukaimu" aku Wookie dan airmata itu entah sudah keberapa kali turun lagi membasahi pipinya. Wookie menundukkan kepala dan memejamkan matanya seiring dengan senyum mengembang, perasaannya benar-banar lega sekarang. Tak peduli jika Yesung mungkin menolaknya.

"Gomawo" ucap Yesung mengambil kura-kura yang disodorkan Wookie itu.

Wookie yang kaget hanya menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Airmata bahagia itu lagi-lagi mengalir. Rona merah mewarnai pipi keduanya.

Yesung menerimanya, meski tanpa kata-kata manis antara mereka berdua. Meski tak ada janji yang diucapkan. Cinta termasuk perasaan yang universal bukan, dengan cara-cara kita sendiri memahami arti itu.

"Wahh.. Romanntisss sekali" teriak Heenim histeris, mereka yang menyaksikan telenovela gratis itu ikut tersenyum bahagia.

.

WOOKIE P.O.V

Masa laluku berubah, aku hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Perasaan lega ikut menyelimutiku, rasa hangat ini menjalar keseluruh tubuhku. Pandanganku perlahan memudar sampai semuanya tak terlihat, gelap dan suara-suara itu ikut lenyap.

WOOKIE P.O.V END

.

.

.

.

Cinta mengisyaratkan kekuatan yang mengangkat diri dan mempertontonkan indahnya semesta dari balik kabut mimpi. Manusia tidak dapat menuai cinta sampai ia merasakan getirnya perpisahan yang membuka semua sekat kesadarannya, merasakan kesabaran yang pahit dan kesulitan yang menyedihkan.

.

.

"Sudah seharian kau menjaganya, kau harus istirahat" ucap seorang yeoja pada namja yang masih setia menemani yeodongsaengnya yang dalam kondisi koma itu.

"Gwaenchana eonni, aku sudah berjanji untuk menjaganya" timpal namja itu, pandangan namja tampan itu terlihat lelah dengan lingkaran hitam yang mengelilingi matanya.

"Kalau begitu aku titip Wookie sebentar ne. Akan kubelikan beberapa makanan" ucap yeoja itu sebelum menutup pintu inap dimana adiknya dirawat sejak 3 bulan yang lalu.

.

Namja itu tersenyum memperhatikan yeoja manis yang terbaring lemah dihadapannya. Merapikan selimut yang digunakan menutupi tubuh ringkih itu. Tengannya terulur mengelus surai panjang yang sengaja digelung itu dan bebisik ditelinga sang gadis.

"Sadarlah"

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 5 apdettt.. mianhae lama publishnya, sibuk *sok*

Buat yang udah review chapt 4 gomawo ne.

Oh iya Anonymous Reviews udah saya aktifin *mianhe baru nyadar*

Saya sangat berharap yang review nambah jadi saya ga perlu mikir beberapa kali untuk apdet lanjutannya apa ga.. hehe

Buat yang masih bingung sudahkan di chapt ini terjawab kebingungannya. Intinya masa lalu wookie berubah, selama ini dia koma. Mianhae lagi kalo ni cerita ga jelas. Hehe

**RnR jangan lupa ne ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

Cast : Kim Ryeowook as yeoja

Kim JongWoon (Yesung) as namja

Lee Sungmin as yeoja

And other member SuJu

Pairing : YeWook, YeMin, HaeWook(?)

Genre : Drama/ Romance/ Fantasy(?)

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Para cast yang ada disini belum ada yang memiliki tentunya.. Tapi sebentar lagi wookie oppa akan memiliki saya #digoreng.. Tapi tetap mereka adalah ciptaan Tuhan YME.

Warning : Genderswitch, Gaje ,Abal,Typo merajalela, cerita bikin pusing - tapi author sarankan untuk tetep membacanya #duakk...

.

.

.

Jika kegelapan menyembunyikan pepohonan dan bunga dari penglihatan kita, ia tidak akan mampu menyembunyikan cinta dari dalam hati kita. Katakan ini adalah suatu kenyataan, sebuah kebenaran dan bukan hanya keping-keping khayalan yang sengaja kubuat.

.

.

**Hurts Love**

.

.

"Ryeowook, Kim Ryeowook !"

Kelopak mata kecil itu bergerak naik turun, pupil mata didalamnya berangsur angsur membesar menyesuaikan cahaya yang ada.

"Yesung"

Bibir mungil itu mengatup, menutup dan membuka hingga suara yang coba dikeluarkannya itu terdengar meski pelan. Alat pendeteksi jantung mulai bergerak teratur dalam irama satu ketukan

"Akhirnya anda sadar juga" senyuman hangat terukir dari pria paruh baya yang memakai pakaian serba putih, baru semenit yang lalu ia khawatir akan keadaan pasiennya yang tiba-tiba kritis setelah koma 3 bulan lamanya.

Dilepaskannya alat bantu oksigen yang digunakan Ryeowook setelah memastikan keadaan gadis itu benar-benar stabil. Mungkin ini adalah suatu keajaiban, doa orang-orang tercinta dari keluaga Ryeowook yang didengar Tuhan. Selama ini kata putus asa tak pernah hinggap dari umma gadis itu, terus percaya dan berusaha agar sang anak bungsu bisa kembali menghirup udara segar layaknya orang normal. Merasakan hiruk-pikuk kota besar itu, kembali bersama mereka menjalani kehidupan tanpa harus mencium bau obat-obatan rumah sakit lagi. Sebenarnya bukan hanya sang umma, semua orang yang dekat dengan gadis itu pun berharap demikian. 3 bulan bukan waktu sebentar untuk melahirkan sebuah keputusasaan yang beruntun.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri untuk bicara nona, anda masih butuh penyesuaian. Segera saya panggil keluarga anda" uisanim itu beranjak pergi setelah memasukkan barang-barangnya kedalam tas jinjing hitam meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih terbaring ditempatnya.

Gadis itu kembali memejamkan matanya, mengumpulkan tenaga dengan harapan bisa bangun dan melepaskan infus yang melilit pergelangan tangannya dan beberapa selang lagi yang masih melekat ditubuhnya. Jangankan untuk bergerak bicara saja ia masih terengah-engah, seluruh badannya terasa kaku. Sementara otaknya memerintahkannya untuk bangun, mencari pemuda itu. Memastikan apa yang ia alami dan ia rasakan sebelum ini bukan mimpi.

'Jika itu memang mimpi, lebih baik aku tak pernah terbangun'

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu chagi?"

"Um...ma"

Yeoja yang hampir memasuki kepala empat itu mendekati Ryeowook, memeluk tubuh yang masih terbungkus selimut itu, Ryeowook sedikit meringis merasakan sakit dikepalanya.

"Wae? apa umma memelukmu terlalu kencang" tanya Jaejoong, umma Ryeowook.

Gadis itu ingin sekali menggeleng tapi usahanya justru menyebabkan kepala yang berbalut perban itu semakin sakit. Ringisan masih setia menghiasi wajahnya. Ruangan VIP itu mulai penuh, satu-persatu keluarga Ryeowook masuk, mengelilingi satu tempat tidur yang ada di sana. Senyum kebahagiaan terpancar dari wajah mereka.

Jaejoong sang umma kini menangis, tangisan bahagia

Yunho, yang sering dipanggil appa oleh Ryeowook memeluk pundak Jaejoong, memberikan ketenangan pada istrinya.

LeeTeuk, kakak perempuan Ryeowook satu-satunya menggengggam tangan sang adik, menyalurkan kehangatan dan kasih sayang tulus yang tak bisa dibaginya beberapa bulan ini. Ryeowook membalas cengkraman kakaknya seolah mengatakan 'aku baik-baik saja' pada yeoja berlesung pipi itu.

Masih ada 1 orang lagi disana. Sesosok namja berdiri di balik punggung Jaejoong.

'Mata sipit itu, bibir tipisnya, ukiran senyumannya'

"Wookie, kenapa menangis?" Leeteuk tersentak melihat butiran yang menyeruak dari sudut mata Ryeowook, tapi senyum yeodongsaengnya semakin lebar. Diikuti pandangan Ryeowook, mengarah pada seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh dari situ. Namja itu juga tersenyum pada adiknya.

.

.

.

**-/-**

Ketika kau sudah mencapai bagian akhir dari apa yang harusnya kau ketahui, kau akan berada pada permulaan dari apa yang seharusnya kau mengerti

**Ryeowook POV**

"Bawa aku kesitu!"

"Iya iya. Tuan putri yang manja"

Yesung mendorong kursi rodaku ke taman rumah sakit yang cukup luas. Banyak anak kecil yang bermain disana mengingat memang ada wahana untuk anak-anak juga ditempat itu.

"Aku bukan manja, kalau aku bisa berjalan aku tak akan merepotkanmu"

"Hhh, baiklah kutarik ucapanku. Kau tuan putri yang sombong"

"Mwo?"

Dia menyebalkan, tidak jauh beda dengan yang dulu. Tak pernah bisa bersikap romantis. Ya Tuhan apa selama 6 tahun yang tak kuketahui itu selalu seperti ini?

"Paman menyebalkan" umpatku pelan.

"Wae? kau bilang apa tadi dasar bibi sombong?"

"Paman berkepala besar"

"Bibi tubuh pendek"

"Yakk! kalian pasangan 'paman dan bibi' jangan berisik?"

Kangin oppa, kekasih eonniku muncul tiba-tiba dari belakang. Tangan besarnya itu menggandeng tangan eonniku, mereka berjalan kearah kami. "Tak bisa mencontoh kita eoh?" dengan sengaja namja berjulukan racoon itu memamerkan kemesraan, memeluk pinggang ramping eonniku dan mencium pipinya.

"Kita juga bisa kok" ucapan tanpa otak itu keluar dari mulut namjachinguku ini, ya Yesung adalah namjachinguku. Seenak jidat ia memeluk leherku dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku, bukan pipi tujuannya tapi bibir.

"Hyaaa, menjauh kau. Ini tempat umum!" kudorong dadanya pelan, ucapanku membuatnya menggembungkan pipi, aku geli melihat ekspresi yang sangat tak cocok diwajahnya itu.

Dia milikku bukan?

Namja tampan ini adalah namjaku?

Aku ingin selalu melihat wajah itu, menyentuh dan menyelaminya bukan untuk sehari tapi untuk seterusnya selama mataku masih bisa melihat. Aku ingin keseluruhan darinya hanya untukku. Mungkin sebuah ketakutan melingkupi benakku. Aku takut kebahagiaan ini adalah mimpi, dan saat aku terbangun nanti aku tak menemukan dia disampingku. Bukan cerita seperti itu yang aku inginkan. Harapanku tidak muluk-muluk, selama ada dia dihidupku, menemaniku aku sudah sangat senang. Jangan ambil dia lagi, jangan pisahkan kami. Tuhan, aku sangat berterimakasih padamu doaku selama bertahun-tahun ini lebih dari sekedar Kau kabulkan.

"Eonni, kapan kita bisa pulang?" rengekanku hanya ditanggapi senyum oleh Teukki eonni, ia mengusap pucuk kepalaku "Tiga hari lagi mungkin" ujarnya.

"Hhh aku bosan eonni" eyelku.

"Ada aku apa masih bosan" Yesung menimpali ucapanku seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Pura-pura kuputar bola mataku "Ada kau justru lebih membosankan"

"Baiklah aku pergi"

"Jangan" kutarik ujung kemeja Yesung, saat kata-kata pergi keluar dari mulutnya aku sungguh takut. Mungkin sikapku ini terlalu kekanakan dimatanya, tapi aku memang takut mendengarnya mengucapkan hal itu.

"Lalu mau bibi sombong ini apa?" Yesung berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tinggi kursi roda ini memandangku dengan mata elangnya itu. Aku menunduk malu tak berani menatap matanya. Dadaku kenapa berpacu secepat ini?

"Ehemm, sepertinya disini akan terjadi kemarau panjang. Chagi, kita tinggalkan saja mereka" Kangin oppa dan Teuki eonni bergandengan lagi lalu pergi meninggalkan kami, sebelumnya Teukki eoni melayangkan sebuah ciuman dipipi kiriku.

Yesung sendiri, posisinya didepanku tak berubah. Kepalaku masih tertunduk.

"Kenapa memandangku?"

"Jadi aku tak boleh memandangmu?"

"Tidak"

"Hmm, baiklah" Yesung berdiri segera kusambar tangannya

"Mau kemana?"

"Kau benar-benar tak ingin pisah dariku?"

"Kau akan pergi?" tanyaku dengan nada yang emm... khawatir

"Aku hanya ingin mengangkat telpon ini? Bolehkan?" ucapnya mengangkat ponsel miliknya yang bergetar dihadapanku. Bodoh sekali apa yang kufikirkan tadi?

"Ah, ne" kulepas genggamanku dengan perasaan tak rela. Tiba-tiba Yesung menarik daguku keatas, bisa kulihat bayanganku di pupil mata hitamnya dengan jarak sedekat ini. "Tak apa kutinggal sebentar?" ucapnya ragu.

"Ne, gwaenchana" lirihku, dia tersenyum lalu mengecup bibirku singkat dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum pergi. Jika saja aku bisa berjalan saat ini ingin kujitak kepala besar itu, untung tempat ini sudah mulai sepi. Aku tak kaget dengan ciuman tiba-tiba ini, meski rasanya masih sangat berdebar-debar. Ini bukan yang pertama, kalian tahu setelah aku bangun dari koma ia menghadiahkanku bertubi-tubi ciuman. Dan mungkin ada ciuman-ciuman terdahulu juga sebelum itu yang tak ada dimemori otakku.

**Ryeowook POV END**

Gadis itu masih sendiri duduk dikursi rodanya, memandang danau yang ada disana dengan ukiran senyum yang menghiasi wajah eloknya. Pasca kesadarannya dari koma kemarin senyuman itu enggan enyah dari bibirnya. Ia sangat menikmati hadiah Tuhan yang diberikan untuknya kali ini. Bukan hanya umma, appa, dan eonninya sekarang tapi ada satu namja lagi melengkapi hidup sempurnanya. Hidup monoton yang selama ini dijalaninya akan berganti, tanpa menciptakan keyakinan itu, dia sudah sangat yakin. Tapi tak sadarkan gadis itu sebelum kehidupan ini dia juga mempunyai satu namja yang setia padanya, menangkal semua keegoisannya. Bagaimana dengan namja itu, adakah yang peduli padanya?

"Uwaaaawaawaa ..hiks ..uwaaaa"

Teriakkan yang memekakkan telinga itu terus terdengar, Ryeowook yang merasa penasaran akhirnya mencari sumber suara itu. Ia berusaha memberi dorongan pada kursi rodanya agar bergerak.

Roda itu tak lagi berputar karena jalannan yang menurun mengarah pada danau. Terlihat dibawah sana seorang bocah yang mungkin jika diperkirakan umurnya sekitar 2 tahun, mengingat anak mungil itu hanya bisa duduk dan menangis disana. Anak kecil itu terus menangis dengan wajah diadahkan keatas, ia hanya sendiri di atas hamparan tatami enam kaki itu.

"Mana orang tua anak itu" Ryeowook menoleh kekanan-kiri jika mungkin saja ia menemukan orang yang bisa menyelamatkan bocah malang dibawah sana. Dan nihil ! tak ada siapapun selain dirinya, orang-orang itu masih berada pada bagian timur taman itu.

"Ugghh" Ryeowook mencoba berdiri, sekuat tenaga ia berusaha menopang badannya dengan kedua kaki yang masih belum bisa tertekuk sempurna itu. Rasanya bukan sakit hanya kaku, kaki itu seolah mati rasa meskipun uisanim bilang itu hanya efek karena badannya yang non aktif selama 3 bulan, hanya tidur dan tidak bergerak menyebabkan kelumpuhan sementara itu dan yang terkena imbas parah adalah kakinya.

"Kumohon bergeraklah" ia masih mencoba berjalan, tangan kirinya berusaha menuntun pahanya agar bergerak sementara tangan kanannya bertumpu pada batang pohon besar. Berkali-kali dilihatnya anak yang masih menangis itu, menggugahnya untuk semakin turun kebawah sana dan menggendong anak tadi agar berhenti menangis. Rasa keibuan yang umumnya terletak pada diri seorang yeoja miliknya itu muncul. Ia tak ingin mendengar tangisan itu lebih lama, ia tahu sangat bagaimana rasanya kesendirian meski kini hidupnya berubah 180 derajat.

"Kyaaaaaaa"

Hal bodoh yang dilakukannya tadi kini terjawab sudah. Tubuh itu dengan elastisnya menggelindingkebawah dan bisa dipastikan suara apa berikutnya.

Byuurrr

Anak kecil itu berhenti menangis menyaksikan atraksi didepannya. Usaha Ryeowook untuk membuat anak itu diam tak sia-sia, meski itu menggunakan cara alternatif(?). ia bisa bernafas lega karena danau itu tidak sedalam apa yang difikirkannya tadi.

"Huah" kepala kecil itu menyembul dari air dan sang pemilik kepala sedang berusaha meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya

"Kyanganngaa kyakyaa"

"Hei? Kau menertawakanku"

Deretan gigi susu itu terlihat diwajah bocah itu. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk tempat Ryeowook tercebur dan ocehan tak jelas terdengar dari mulutnya, merasa terhibur mungkin.

"Minho, sepertinya senang sekali chagi, wae?" Seorang yeoja muncul dan berjalan mendekati bocah yang masih memamerkan giginya yang seperti ketimun itu. Sebuah kerutan terpancar dari wajah yeoja yang masih muda itu saat memperhatikan danau disampingnya.

"Kau sedang bermain apa nona?"

Ryeowook mendumel tak jelas menanggapi ucapan yeoja itu, kalau bukan karena anak bernama minho itu ia tak akan berendam dipagi hari ini

"Aigo Wookie, kau sedang apa?"

"Menurutmu?"

Yesung sedikit berlari menghampiri yeojachingunya yang sepertinya enemukan wahana baru ditaman itu, walau sedikit ekstrim. Ia menuntun gadisnya untuk berdiri dari kubangan sebatas dada Ryeowook. Apa ia lupa kalau kaki itu tak bisa digerakkan?

"Ya apa yang kau lakukan?" Yesung yang merasa bantuannya percuma karena gadis itu tak kunjung naik, kini ia ikut menceburkan dirinya kedalam danau dan menggendong Ryeowook dengan gaya bridal style.

"Aku malu, turunkan aku" dada Yesung terus dipukuli oleh kepalan tangan Ryeowook, namja itu tak mempedulikan omelan gadis itu, ia terus menyusuri koridor rumah sakit menuju pada kamar inap yeojachingunya. Tetesan air yang diproduksi bajunya tadi menotori lantai marmer yang dilewatinya, jangan lupakan celana Yesung yang juga basah membuat penjaga kebersihan yang melihat mereka menggelengkan kepala, cukup berterima kasih mereka telah menambah pekerjaannya.

"Ya! Jadi kau lebih senang berdiam diri di wahana barumu itu? Harusnya kutinggalkan saja kau tadi" ucapan Yesung barusan menghentikan gerakan tangan Ryeowook yang memukul dada namja itu. Ia pasrah saja saat Yesung mendudukkannya di tepi ranjangnya mengingat pakaian Ryeowook yang basah kuyup.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Menurutmu?"

Ryeowook refleks memundurkan badannya ketika dilihat Yesung semakin mendekat, tangan kirinya menggenggem erat baju bersih Ryeowook yang baru diambilnya dari dalam lemari kontainer, dan tangan kirinya mencengkeram erat pergelangan tangan Ryeowook.

"Ya..ya.. Jangan mendekat" andai kakinya baik-baik saja Ryeowook pasti sudah melompat dari tempatnya dan berlari menjauhi namja yang menyeringai didepannya itu. Namun kenyataan berbalik, jangankan melompat menarik kakinya untuk naik saja tak bisa. Gadis itu mengambil bantalnya dan melemparkannya pada Yesung, setidaknya itu senjata yang terdekat dan bisa diraihnya. Sesuatu ikut terbang saat bantal empuk itu mengenai kepala Yesung.

Sret..

"Pencuri !" Seringaian namja itu semakin melebar setelah memungut benda yang jatuh tak jauh dari kakinya. Alisnya bergerak naik-turun menatap Ryeowook dan benda itu bergantian.

"Bukankah aku sangat tampan?"

Foto itu deperlihatkan didepan Ryeowook. Saat tangan Ryeowook terangkat untuk merebut, Yesung menjauhkan foto yang berisi gambaran dirinya saat masih berusia 17 tahun itu. Foto yang bahkan ia tidak sadar saat seorang gadis memotretnya pada liburan musim semi dulu tapi dengan scene yang bagus foto itu terlihat seperti hasil artistik.

Foto yang dipertahankan Ryeowook saat ajal hampir saja merenggutnya dalam kecelakaan mobil itu. Foto yang dikiranya hilang saat ia terbangun dari masa lalunya ternyata ada dibawah bantal. Foto yang tak pernah diperlihatkan pada orang lain, yang selalu bisa dirahasiakannya bertahun-tahun itu kini berada di tangan model dalam foto itu sendiri.

"Kau akan beralasan apa bibi Kim?" ucap Yesung saat melihat Ryeowook membuka mulut, namun sebatas gumaman kosong yang ada disana. Gadis itu menumpukkan bibir bagian bawahnya pada bibir atas, menarik satu sudut kekiri membuat lesung pipi yang selalu bersembunyi itu terlihat. Lagi-lagi namja itu menyebutnya bibi, memang awalnya ia yang memulai tapi kenapa masih dibawa-bawa disini.

"Ooo.. minta dicium sekarang?"

Hmmpppt...

Belum sempat gadis itu menangggapi bibirnya langsung disambar oleh bibir yang juga tipis milik Yesung dan entah foto yang tadi diperebutkan mungkin sudah terjatuh lagi melihat tangan Yesung yang tadi menggenggam erat piyama Wookie, ikut menekan tengkuk gadis itu sementara tangan satunya yang bebas bergerilya masuk ke kaos basah sedikit menerawang yang dikenakan yeojachingunya.

"Hnyyan ny.. nng" Ryeowook merinding merasakan gelitikan aneh dikulit punggungnya. Dirutuki erangan tadi hingga membuat mulutnya terbuka dan kemungkinan kecil ia akan lepas dari serangan memabukkan yang dibuat namjanya. Tangan nakal Yesung tidak berhenti disitu saja, ia menaikkan kaos Ryeowook perlahan tanpa mengakhiri ciumannya, meski berkali-kali pula tangan Ryeowook menentang dan berusaha menghentikan kegiatan bebas itu. Kini gadis yang menjadi korban disitu*ceilah* merasakan hawa dingin pada tubuh bagian atasnya yang benar-benar terekspos sampai dada karena ulah Yesung. Wajah Ryeowook merah padam setelah Yesung melepas ciumannya, berganti menciumi tulang yang menonjol dipipi Ryeowook. 'Manis'

"Apa yang kau perbuat pada dongsaengku?"

Teriakan Leeteuk menghentikan kegiatan tidak senonoh(?) itu. Baju yang setengah naik tadi kembali melorot saat Yesung menangkap sosok angel jejadian didepan pintu.

"Bagaimana jika suster atau uisanim yang masuk? kau benar-benar tak tahu malu" dumel Leeteuk mendekati Yesung dan menendang pantat namja yang masih menungging itu. Ia tak habis pusing dengan tindakan Yesung tadi, difikir ini motel apa? Dan awas saja kalau Yesung menyentuh adiknya, dia saja belum disentuh Kangin *ctak*. ralat. maksudnya dia tak akan rela adiknya dikotori sebelum mereka menikah secara resmi.

"Aku cuma ingin mengantikannya baju" ucapan jujur Yesung membuat mata Leeteuk membulat. Dengan garang ia menjewer telinga namja bersurai hitam itu, mendorong-dorong tubuhnya agar keluar dari ruang inap Wookie. Yesung melongokkan kepalanya sebentar dan mengedip sebelah mata pada Ryeowook sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Hyaaa" Ryeowook menjerit tertahan, menangkupkan bantal besar itu hingga menutupi wajahnya yang masih merah. Demi apapun ia merasa jantungnya seakan mau copot karena hal tadi.

"Kenapa tadi kau tak mengelak? Jangan-janggan kau menikmatinya?"

"Eonnnii" Ryeowook merengek mendenggar godaan eonninya. Buru-buru ia menyembunyikan foto disampingnya kembali ketempat semula, bawah bantal.

"Seperti makan es krim ne?"

Leeteuk mengambil tissue dari atas lemari container dan mengusap lelehan yang bersinar(?) dari sudut bibir Ryeowook hingga dagu. Dan pipi chubby itu secara otomatis bertransformasi menjadi merah padam lagi.

.

.

.

**-/-**

"Lalu apa maumu?"

Sesosok gadis berambut pirang terlihat tengah menuangkan minuman digelas seorang namja, bukan wine atau soju melainkan minuman soda biasa mengingat namja tampan yang tengah mengotak-atik hanphone itu anti dengan minuman beralkhohol. Sebenarnya pekerjaan Hyukjae masih banyak daripada harus menemani namja yang terus diam dedepannya, ia menjadi pegawai satu-satunya dikafe itu semenjak kecelakaan yang menimpa rekan kerjanya. Ia sangat bersyukur mendengar kabar Ryeowook sudah sadar dan bisa pulang kerumah hari ini, ia masih terlalu sibuk dan tak bisa menjenguk gadis yang juga sahabat baiknya itu.

Namun disetiap namja tampan itu yang datang ke kafenya seolah tak ada kata sibuk hanya sekedar untuk menemani namja yang selalu menunjukkan mata sayu didepannya itu. Mendengarkan keluh kesah namja itu meski mereka baru saling mengenal satu tahun ini.

"Molla, dibulan Juni ini sepertinya asik untuk berlibur. Eotokkae?" namja itu memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celana setelah mendengus sebentar waktu mendapat pesan dari eonni angkatnya, Leeteuk. Mengundang ia untuk berkunjung kerumah keluarga Kim itu malam ini, syukuran kecil-kecilan untuk si yeoja paling muda dikeluarga itu yang telah kembali dari tidur panjangnya.

Namja itu beralih menatap gelas keci didepannya, dengan sekali tegukkan isi gelas itu sudah kosong. Mata yang sedikit memerah itu memandang wajah gadis didepannya layaknya tatapan memelas. Patut dikasihanikah ia? Bahkan semenjak kesadaran Ryeowook tempo hari ia mulai terlihat kacau kembali. Gadis yang diam-diam masih dicintainya itu tak pernah menanyakan keberadaannya, atau mungkin ia merasa sudah terlupakan? Seolah tak pernah ada didunia ini. Otak dinginnya perlahan memanas lagi, dicengkeramnya erat gelas kosong dihadapannya.

"Apa rencanamu Hae?"

.

.

.

**-/-**

"Ya, kau belum mengepak barang?"

"Malas"

"Hey.. satu jam lagi kita berangkat"

Namja itu masih tak begitu peduli dengan kedatangan yeojachingunya dikamar private miliknya yang masih sangat berantakan pagi ini.

Ryeowook tak bisa diam begitu saja melihat koper diatas kasur berseprai putih itu masih kosong dan pemilik koper dengan santainya duduk dipojokan kamar itu, memberi makan pada seekor binatang yang terkurung di akuarium. Binatang bercangkang keras itu enggan menampakkan kepalanya meski diketok oleh Yesung berkali-kali. Tak usah diberitahu lagi kalian pasti sudang mengenal binatang itu.

Ddangkoma, seekor kura kura besar berusia 6 tahun. Kura-kura yang sangat berharga bagi Yesung karena itu pemberian dari Ryeowook. Meskipun dari awal ia yang membeli kura-kura itu, dan akhirnyapun ia bisa merawat binatang kesayangannya itu sampai sekarang. Dengan sengaja ia memilih kura-kura itu sebagai kado natal dulu dengan harapan kadonya jatuh ditangan Ryeowook dan akan kembali lagi padanya, harapan itu terwujud. Suatu kenangan yang sangat berarti baginya juga ada didalam diri hewan yang hidup di dua alam tersebut. Mungkin benar Yesung telah menganggap kura-kura itu sebagai anak angkatnya sendiri.

"Berapa baju yang akan kau bawa"

"Tiga, em tidak empat kurasa"

Ryeowook membuka lemari besar yang memenuhi kamar Yesung, mengambil beberapa kemeja yang masih menggantung di hanger, melipat dan menatanya rapi masuk kedalam koper, tak lupa mantel hangat mengingat liburan mereka kali ini ditempat yang bersalju lebat.

Gerakan tangan Ryeowook terhenti saat ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Apa ia juga harus mengambil barang pribadi milik Yesung itu. Yah kalau boxer sih ia sudah memasukkannya, tapi celana dalam?

"Ya. Kau ingin aku berjalan hanya dengan boxer menerawang saat liburan nanti? Atau jangan-jangan.." ucap Yesung yang memperhatikan Ryeowook dari belakang.

Buru-buru Ryeowook memasukkan barang keramat Yesung kekoper sebelum namja itu makin bicara hal aneh. Beberapa baju Yesung jatuh karena tangan kasar Ryeowook yang serampangan tadi.

"Kau masih menyimpannya?" tanya Ryeowook melihat syal berwarna biru yang terlipat rapi dideretan atas samping kanan lemari. Diambilnya untaian panjang kain halus itu, rasanya masih sama seperti pertama kali ia menyentuhnya dulu. Inisial dipojok syal itu juga masih ada.

"Kau tak suka?" tanya Yesung yang mendekati Ryeowook, mendekap tubuh gadis itu dari belakang dan menumpukan dagunya di bahu Ryeowook, matanya ikut melihat benda yang dibentangkan gadisnya.

"Ne" jawaban singkat Ryeowook cukup mampu membuat Yesung tersenyum dibelakangnya. Namja itu menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher Ryeowook, mengesap pendek-pendek aroma manis yang menguar dari leher jenjang itu. Merasakan suatu ketenangan yang justru membuat yeoja itu gelisah dan mendorong kepalanya agar menjauh. Hei ! Mereka sedang ada dikamar berdua sekarang.

Warning bagi Ryeowook yang merasakan tanda-tanda bahaya itu dapat dicegah juga.

"Appa menunggu dibawah" ucap Ryeowook gugup dan cepat-cepat meninggalkan kamar Yesung untung kakinya sudah benar-benar sembuh sekarang, gadis itu melupakan syal dan beberapa baju yang tadi jatuh dilantai itu serta pengepakkan koper yang belum selesai. Hawa aneh yang melingkupinya tak bisa membuatnya lama-lama diruangan itu. Yesung tersenyum geleng-geleng kepala karena sikap lucu Ryeowook yang terlalu berlebihan itu. Rasanya ia tak pernah bosan untuk menggoda Ryeowook yang pipinya mudah sekali merona itu.

.

.

.

**-/-**

"Liburan kali ini benar, benar menyenangkan. Tak salah memilih tempat sky ini"

"Ne chagi, disini kita bisa terus berpelukan"

Namja bertubuh besar itu terus memeluk kekasihnya, Leeteuk selama perjalanan hingga sampai di tempat itu , saling berbagi kehangatan satu sama lain. Disana salju masih turun meski tak begitu deras, mampu membuat tumpukan putih nan halus itu semakin keluarga besar Kim berkumpul menghabiskan liburan yang sebenarnya merupakan paket hadiah yang diberikan Donghae kemarin. Jadi ada 4 pasang manusia disana. Jaejoong dengan sang suami, Yunho. Kangin dengan angel kecil, Leeteuk. Ryeowook dengan kekasihnya Yesung. Terakhir Donghae dengan Eunhyuk yang notabenya tak mempunyai hubungan apapun sebatas teman bercerita. Mereka berada di lapangan Luas penuh salju bergunduk-gunduk itu setelah meletakkan barang di penginapan yang juga tak jauh dari situ.

Ryeowook memandang sebal kedua orang yang saling berpelukan disitu, sedangkan appa dan ummanya lebih memilih duduk berduaan di atas batang pohon tak jauh darinya. Seharusnya dia tak perlu iri, ia juga bisa memeluk namja yang sekarang berdiri disampingnya itu, oh tidak namja itu sudah memeluk yang lain sekarang.

"Kenapa harus membawanya sih?"

"Membawa siapa? Ddangkoma?" Yesung mengeratkan syal itu pada kura-kura didalam pelukannya, dia fikir binatang itu bisa saja mati kedinginan. Tak ayal pula namja itu mengajak sang kura-kura ngobrol, menunjukkan hamparan salju indah pada ddangkoma. Tak sadarkah ia gadis disampingnya itu tengah iri pada kura-kura besar yang tak bisa dibilang enteng itu.

"Brmm.."

"Yesung! Kau mau mencobanya?"

Donghae mengentikan motor saljunya didepan Yesung dan Ryeowook, ia melepas Helm transparan yang dikenakannya. Deruman halus terdengar dari mesin motor itu. "Memutari tikungan dibalik sana sungguh mengasyikkan" ujar Donghae mengarahkan satu jempolnya didepan wajah Yesung yang masih menggendong anaknya.

"Boleh" Yesung yang merasa tertarik ingin mencoba akhirnya menyerahkan kura-kura berat itu hingga beralih kegendongan Ryeowook "Jaga dia baik-baik" ucapan terakhir Yesung sebelum menyewa satu motor salju yang terparkir disana.

"Bagaimana dengan mengebut, kau takut?" tanya Donghae yang telah memutar balikkan motornya berada disamping motor Yesung, deruman mesin itu bersahut-sahutan.

"Tak ada kata takut dalam kamusku" jawab Yesung meremehkan.

"Yesuung!" Teriakan Ryeowook hanya ditanggapi dadahan oleh Yesung sebelum kedua motor itu melaju kencang hingga tak terlihat lagi sekarang.

Ryeowook terus menggigit bibir bawahnya memandang hamparan salju yang menjulang didepan sana, Ditelinganya suara deruman itu tak terdengar lagi "Waeyo Wookie, kenapa gelisah?" Eunhyuk menepuk pundak Ryeowook dari belakang membuat gadis itu terlonjak kaget, hampir saja kura-kua itu terlempar dari tangannya.

"Anio, hanya saja perasaanku tak enak" jawab Ryeowook. Sekelumit perasaan khawatir hinggap dibenak gadis itu, tak tahu pasti apa yang ia khawatirkan.

"Mian" ucap Eunhyuk lirih, tapi tak bisa terdengar sempurna oleh gadis kecil bermantel ungu itu

"Mwo?"

"Ah, gwaenchana" dalih Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa? Kenapa salju yang turun jadi lebat sekarang?" perasaan gelisah Ryeowook makin bertambah kala jalan yang tadi dilalui Yesung mulai tak terlihat, tertutupi oleh derasnya salju yang jatuh.

"Wookie, ayo masuk" teriakan Leeteuk tak diacuhkan gadis itu, perasaannya lebih peka daripada pendengarannya sekarang.

"Sudahlah, mereka akan baik-baik saja. Kajja" Eunhyuk menarik lengan Ryeowook, tenaganya yang cukup besar itu mampu menggoyahkan kaki Ryeowook. Ia terus menuntun Ryeowook untuk kembali kepenginapan yang letaknya hanya berjarak 10 meter dibelakang mereka.

.

.

Cinta sejati laksana sepasang kaos kaki, di mana kau harus memilih dua dan serasi. Apa jadinya jika pasangan kaos kaki itu hilang?

Tunggulah seseorang yang kau cintai, bukan seseorang yang menemukanmu terlebih dahulu.

.

Mata caramel itu tak hentinya memandang jam yang tengah berputar didepan perapian sana, meskipun tempat itu hangat namun tak sama hangatnya dengan perasaan gadis itu. Kegundahan hatinya mulai membuncah, sudah satu jam ia duduk disitu, berharap ada seorang namja yang mengetuk pintu depan dan ia akan membukakannya. Umma dan appa gadis itu yang juga duduk disana mengerutkan kening bersamaan melihat tingkah gelisah Ryeowook. Berkali-kali gadis itu menghela nafas, pandangannya terus berganti antara jam dinding dan pintu masuk penginapan.

"Di atas katanya tiba-tiba saja langit berubah, habis cuaca yang menjelang malam selalu mengerikan"

"Kudengar badainya cukup besar"

Suara-suara itu berasal diluar penginapan. Kata-kata yang terdengar oleh Ryeowook membuat tubuh gadis itu melemas. Apa dia salah dengar? Tapi orang-orang diluar sana berkata tentang badai.

Tak ingin hanya menduga-duga gadis itu beranjak dan melihat ada apa sebenarnya diluar sana. Dapat dilihatnya Kangin dan Leeteuk tengah berbicara pada beberapa orang namja, sepertinya warga setempat. Beberapa orang yang juga tak dikenalnya berlalu lalang didepan sana ada pula yang berlari tergesa-gesa. Donghae juga ada disitu mengobrol dengan orang yang juga asing bagi Ryeowook. Tapi dimana Yesung?

Ryeowook berlari kecil di area teras penginapan itu, mencari sosok yang mungkin saja tadi luput dari penglihatannya. Nihil. Namja yang dicarinya tak ada. Mata Ryeowook makin membulat saat hanya ada satu motor salju yang bisa ditangkap oleh penglihatannya.

"Hae, Donghae? Mana Yesung?" pertanyaan Ryeowook hanya ditanggapi gelengan lemah Donghae. Merasa tak mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan, kedua tangan gadis itu terkepal memukuli dada Donghae.

"Jawab aku, apa yang terjadi?"

"Molla, ia hilang"

Bruk..

Tes

2 kata yang keluar dari mulut Donghae cukup membuat gadis itu tersungkur lemah hingga terduduk di atas salju, airmata gadis itu ikut mengalir tanpa harus mendapat komando

"Bukankah kami sudah memberikan peringatan untuk tak terlalu jauh meninggalkan tempat ini, apalagi saat menjelang malam"

"Aku ikut menyesal, tiba-tiba saja ia mengambil jalur yang berbeda dan kita tak bertemu ditempat yang seharusnya" kini suara Donghae mulai terdengar, menyiratkan rasa penyesalan dengan ekspresi wajah yang datar.

"Bohong! Itu pasti bohong!" jerit Ryeowook sembari menutup kedua telinganya.

"Lebih baik pencarian dihentikan, badai semakin besar" teriak seorang namja tua setengah berlari menghampiri Kangin. Mendengar hal itu Ryeowook bangun dan berlari, berlari tanpa tujuan tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang memanggilnya.

"Wookie ! Wookie ..."

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau mencari Yesung"

"Bodoh, apa kau juga mau celaka?"

"Dia itu kuat, pasti tidak apa-apa"

"Tidak bisa, aku...hiks...huhuhu"

"Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja"

Leeteuk menghentikan tindakan Ryeowook yang nekad itu, langit sudah begitu gelap tak mungkin ia membiarkan gadis itu mencari Yesung dengan cuaca seburuk ini. Ia terus memeluk tubuh adiknya, dia tahu anak ini sudah mulai mengginggil karena udara malam. Diusapnya punggung Ryeowook, memberi ketenangan untuk gadis itu meski ia tahu itu tak akan berguna. Ia sendiri khawatir dengan keadaan Yesung, apalagi setelah mendengar cerita dari warga bahwa tak jarang orang yang hilang ditengah salju pada malam hari, dan pagi harinya mereka biasa menemukan seonggok emm.. mayat dengan keadaan bibir biru, membeku karena kedinginan.

'Yesung. Semoga kau selamat!'

.

.

**Yesung POV**

"Sialan! Tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali"

Ada apa dengan motor ini? Disaat seperti ini bensinnya malah habis

Brukk..

Tumpukan salju yang longsor dari atas itu menindih punggungku lagi, kali ini tenagaku benar-benar terkuras, hanya untuk berdiri saja rasanya aku tak bisa lagi.

Aku tak tahu sama sekali ini ada dimana.

Rasanya tubuh ini..

Aku jadi ngantuk.

Kalau tidur, apa aku akan mati?

Ryeowook..

**Yesung POV END**

.

.

.

**-/-**

"Kenapa masih ada disini, sudah sangat malam" namja tampan itu berjalan menghampiri Ryeowook, gadis itu masih senantiasa berdiri ditempat terakhirnya melihat Yesung, padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Orang tua Ryeowook yang sudah menasihatipun akhirnya menyerah, mereka cukup percaya dengan janji Ryeowook yang hanya akan menunggu disitu, ia tak akan pergi kemana-mana.

Gadis itu merekatkan mantel tebal yang ia kenakan, gumpalan-gumpalan uap keluar dari mulutnya yang terus membuka mengatasi kedinginan yang menerpanya. Pandangannya terus menerawang kedepan, berharap iris matanya menemukan sosok bayangan yang ia tunggu.

"Kau masih mau menunggu Yesung?"

"Ya"

Ryeowook menanggapi pertanyaan Donghae dengan senyumannya. Benar ia tersenyum sepanjang menunggu namjachingunya itu.

"Yesung pasti pulang" gadis itu menatap langit sejenak lalu memandang wajah Donghae disampingnya.

"Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Yesung, aku pasti tahu" namja itu hanya diam mendengar penuturan gadis yang kini fokus lagi pada hamparan salju didepan mereka.

"Dia bilang tak akan pernah meninggalkanku, aku percaya pada ucapannya. Aku akan menunggunya sampai pulang" ucap Ryeowook pada Donghae, gadis itu berusaha tertawa lebar saat mengucapkannya. Salju masih turun deras membasahi mantel keduanya.

'Beruntung sekali namja itu dicintai olehmu'

.

.

.

**-/-**

Malam berakhir, matahari mulai naik dari peraduannya. Embun yang terbentuk dari salju semalam menetes dari dahan-dahan dan membasahi bumi. tumpukan salju dijalan itu juga sebagian mulai menghilang entah kemana. Gadis itu masih berdiri disana, terlihat jelas matanya yang membengkak karena tak tidur.

"Wookie, kau tak apa-apa. Ayo masuk" panggil umma gadis itu

"Yesung?" pandangan Ryeowook menajam

"Dimana? tak ada chagi?" "Wookie, mau kemana, kau jang.." ucapan Jaejoong berhenti saat melihat sebuah bayangan jauh didepan sana, Ryeowook sudah terlebih dahulu berlari kesana.

"Yesung!"

"Wookie!"

"Uljima, jangan menangis Wookie" ucapan namja itu semakin membuat bahu Ryeowook bergetar, direngkuhnya tubuh gadis itu erat-erat.

"Berkali-kali aku berpikir, aku tak bisa bertahan lagi. Tapi begitu aku pikir, jika aku mati kau pasti akan menangis"

"Huhuhu"

"Aku sekarang sudah pulang. Tenanglah"

Butiran yang meleleh dipipi Ryeowook semakin deras, seulas senyuman terbentuk dibibirnya. Rasa khawatir yang membebaninya mulai terlepas, doanya untuk kesekian kali dikabulkan oleh Tuhan.

"Lagipula aku belum sempat memberi ini, harusnya tadi malam" Yesung melepaskan pelukannya dan merogoh kantung dimantelnya, mengambil sebuah benda kotak kecil yang berwarna merah.

"Tidak romantis ya? Hehe" ucap namja itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya karena melihat Ryeowook yang terus diam setelah ia membuka kotak itu. Sebuah cincin kecil perak bertengger didalamnya.

"Babbo" tangan gadis itu memukul dada Yesung pelan sambil tersenyum malu-malu, pipinya memerah bukan karena cuaca dingin melainkan karena namja didepannya.

"Aku bukan melamar loh. Kita bertunangan dulu saja. Kau mau?" ajakan Yesung ditanggapi anggukan oleh Ryeowook, untuk kesekian kalinya mereka kembali berpelukan.

.

.

"Bagaimana sekarang?" sepasang yeoja dan namja berdiri memperhatikan dua orang yang masih saling memeluk ditengah hamparan salju sana. Namja yang mendengar pertanyaan dari sang yeoja itu tersenyum, tersenyum tulus.

"Mungkin aku tak cocok jadi orang jahat, mana ada orang yang juga mengkhawatirkan musuhnya sendiri. Haha payah" ucap namja itu mengacak rambut.

"Kau orang baik. Dari awal kita bertemu aku tahu kau orang baik" timpal yeoja berambut pirang disampingnya.

"Berapa lama kau memperhatikanku?"

.

.

.

**-/-**

Karna kita saling mencintai, kekuatan cinta itu tumbuh dihati kita masing-masing. Mencoba mengerti meski tak tahu. Kau ada disini dan aku disampingmu. Kini akan kugunakan seribu hari lebih yang kita miliki dengan selalu mencintaimu, hanya kau.

.

.

Pesta kecil-kecilan itu mulai digelar, kedua cincin itu sudah tersemat di jari pasangan yang tengah berbahagia itu.

"Selamat Wookie"

"Minnie, aku senang kau datang"

Dua yeoja itu saling bersalaman, pelukan sejenak memberi tanda bahwa yeoja yang dipanggil Minnie itu turut senang dengan kebahagiaan sahabatnya saat ini. Minnie beralih menatap Yesung, dadanya sedikit berdesir karena lama tak menatap wajah tampan itu lagi. Tapi tidak untuk lebih dari ini, hanya sebuah masa lalu yang menurutnya indah, lagipula ia sudah merelakan namja itu untuk sahabatnya dulu.

"Kyuu" ia bergelayut manja dilengan namja berambut ikal yang tadi datang bersamanya. Pacar? Hmm bukan itu suaminya.

Tamu yang datang diacara itu memang tak banyak, hanya kerabat dan teman dekat saja. Sepasang anak adam juga berjalan menghampiri Ryeowook dan Yesung, tak ingin ketinggalan untuk mengucapkan selamat juga. Tangan sang yeoja menggamit lengan namja disebelahnya, senyuman sama lebar tersungging dibibir mereka membuat mereka terlihat makin serasi.

"Donghae? Hyukkie?"

.

Seorang gadis berambut pendek sebahu berdiri didepan pintu yang terbuka lebar itu. Ia masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya dan menenteng tas ransel ungu dipunggungnya. Gadis itu melongokkan kepalanya didalam ruangan itu. Senyuman terbentuk dibibir pucat miliknya saat pandangannya bersitatap dengan Ryeowook. Sementara itu mata Ryeowook terbelalak menatapnya.

"Eh?"

"Ada apa?"

"Anio"

Saat perhatian Ryeowook teralih pada Yesung, matanya tak menemukan lagi sosok kecil yang tadi berdiri didepan pintu.

'Terima kasih untuk masa laluku. terima kasih masa 2 SMA ku'

.

.

.

.

**END**

Annyeong yeorobun

Maafkan untuk kedatangan saya yang lagi-lagi terlambat ini. Benar-benar sibuk *curhat*.Ini chapter terakhir banyak YeWook moment, semoga tak mengecewakan.

Muehehehe.. Padahal awal saya pengen ngejadiin ini two shoot, trnyata sampe abis 6 chapter. Untuk beberapa typo juga udah diperbaiki, semoga lebih enak(?) membacanya.

For **dadangkkomaming, choi wonsa, ****cloud3024****, May AngelBunny, ****LeeHaeNa****, ****UthyDianRyeosomnia****, ****yongie13**** , Ddhanifa aaolfa, YeWook yeoja , Liyahelf, dita , ****ditayoumnia9**

Terimakasih sudah mereview chapter 5

Dan gomawo juga yang sudah riview oneshoot pertama saya kemarin :)

Yang terakhir saya juga sangat mengharapkan review atau masukan readers. Terima kasih sudah mengikuti sampai akhir cerita yang sedikit maksa ini..hehe

.

**Review Please :D**


End file.
